A life of destiny
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Part 2 of the prince Lee trilogy, how will Lee and Kari deal with this new power that has been born? Especially when this power holds Hyrule's future within it's own fate. Did we mention it was infused with their love? Full Summery inside, LeeKari
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to Zelda the adventures of prince Lee. Sorry this chapter's a day late, my cousin was visiting and I forgot all about it! Oh, and the Lee and Kari one shots, which I just posted, it just a bunch of random Lee and Kari stories I thought up. But don't worry, I'll update this story more than the oneshots.**

**Full chapter summery**

Lee and Kari are now 18 years old and living in Hyrule castle with the king and queen of Hyrule.

But when Zelda recieves a prophecy about the future of Hyrule, the triforce of power splits into five pieces, scattering across Hyrule, turning Hyrule castle upside down and Hyrule inside out.

Once again Lee and Kari must battle the forces of darkness and tainted light to find the five pieces of the triforce of power, all the while trying to protect and save their own future and the future of Hyrule.

**My first story got 50 reviews! I"m soooo excited! Thanks to all my reviews from the other story and hopefully all my new reviewers**

**Read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

Inside Hyrule castle was the palace garden, flowers of all shape and size grew in the flowerbeds, giving the place a wonderful welcoming smell.

Sunlight beamed down from above, sending pools of shade beneath the trees. Underneath two willow trees along the garden wall was a pond. Lily flowers and lily pads grew in the pond, along with many other beautiful other water loving plants.

Sitting at the edge of the pond, her feet dangling in the cool water, was a young woman; She wore a green dress type thing that stopped just above her knees, on both sides of the dress were two splits that went up to just below the girl's hips, the girl wore a pair of white shorts underneath the split skirt. A gold band was fastened on the girl's right arm,

Decorated with beautiful swirls. A green bandana rested on her head, gently pulling her chocolate brown hair back, except for her bangs, which hung just above her emerald green eyes. Her Kokiri boots sat next to her as she moved her feet around in the water.

This girl's name was Princess Kakari.

Princess Kari sighed gently and held her hand up to look at the ring on her finger, it was an emerald, with tiny diamonds surrounding it on either side,

Soon a boy moved up behind the princess, plopping down next to her, he grinned at her and said.

"I knew I would find you here Kar." the princess smiled back at him and dropped her hand before glancing out over the pond.

"This is my favorite place in the whole castle." she replied, the boy next to her grinned and followed her gaze.

"Yeah, I like this place too." Kari glanced back at her blond haired companion, the boy had golden blond hair that shone in the sun, his sapphire blue eyes gazed out at the little pond for a moment, and then turned back to the young woman next to him.

"And I never would have gotten to see this place if I hadn't married you." Kari said, smiling at her husband, who was none other than prince Lee, son of Zelda and Link and heir to the throne of Hyrule.

Lee grinned back at her, "yeah, and I wouldn't of had any excuse to come here if you weren't here for me to find."

Kari smiled at this and sighed, looking up at the clouds. Smiling at the blue sky and fluffy clouds that filled it.

She turned her gaze back to Lee.

"Your 19th birthday is coming up soon," she said, Lee nodded, "yeah, and my parents plan on throwing a huge party, and a private one too, with just mom and dad, the advisers and of course you Kari."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder, Lee smiled softly before putting his arm on her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile, standing inside the doorway was queen Zelda, she smiled at the sight if her son and his wife together.

_I'll have grandchildren to spoil in no time_! She thought happily, still, it was nice to see her son finally relaxing for a while, not too long ago, he had gone on a journey with his father to help with some trouble nearby, and Kari had missed him terribly.

Flashback.

_Link and Lee riding horses, they approach the gate to Hyrule castle. _

_Inside the castle, Kari was pacing, biting her lip as she glanced out the window, her face lined with worry. _

_As soon as they were inside the castle gate, Lee nudged his horse and rode up to the door, there he dismounted and quickly opened the door. _

_Inside, Kari and Lee saw each other, Kari's face switched from worry to relief as she ran over to Lee. Lee caught her in his arms and he hugged her tightly. _

_Link smiled gently at the sight of them as he came in, giving Zelda a quick hug, both Link and Zelda smiled happily at the sight of their son with the woman he loved. _

End flashback.

Not to far away from Zelda, three men were also in the shadows of the castle, watching Prince Lee and Princess Kari.

"We cannot allow her to remain here, her presence ruins our plans!" the middle sized man said. The leader of the three turned to face the two men. The tallest man spoke.

"We must get her out of here before she carries the prince's heir! We must drive her away from him and find a princess who will give in to our wishes and commands, only then can we receive absolute power!"

(Ok, there are three men, a tall one, medium sized one, and the leader, just so you know.)

"Yes, we must remove her, she threatens our positions here, when she first arrived her, I almost managed to get her to leave, but failed, it will be slightly harder now, but we have no choice. It is too dangerous to let her remain," the leader said, turning his attention back to Lee and Kari.

"We will get her to leave, all we have to do is create doubts, then force them hard into her mind, then the pressure will break her, and she will leave forever!" the leader said, the three men all threw their heads back and laughed.

"Lee! Kari! Come here for a minute!" called a voice that sounded like Zelda. Kari and Lee exchanged a worried glance before heading into the castle, where they found Zelda waiting for them.

"Your room is finally finished!" she said excitedly, Lee and Kari exchanged and excited glance and followed Zelda down the hallway, she opened the door and gently pushed Lee and Kari inside.

The room was painted a light green color, vines had been painted on the wall, a bathroom was to the right, next to that was a door that led to a walk in closet. A bed with canopies was in the middle of the room. Next to it was a door that led to a balcony. To the left of the room was a closed door.

"What's in that room?" Kari asked curiously, walking towards it.

Zelda smiled. "I'm glad you asked Kari, come here, I'll show you." Zelda took a beautiful golden key out of her pocket and opened the door.

The inside of the room was painted green, just like the bedroom, gold paint colored the trim, a beautiful window on one of the walls showed the garden below. Vines also were painted in this room; it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Kari breathed, glancing out the window, she turned to Zelda.

"What's this room for?" Zelda smiled and looked around,

"It's a nursery," she said, "your room used to be Lee's room when he was a baby, I had this room built for when he got married, so you would have a place to put a baby." Zelda said.

"So hurry up and have a child already! I want to have grandchildren to spoil!" Zelda said, she handed the gold key to Lee and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you two alone…" she said, grinning. Lee rolled his eyes. He glanced at Kari; she was looking out the window, watching the garden below.

"When we do have a child, I'll be able to come in here and look down at the garden with our child, even if he or she can't go to the garden, they'll always be able to see it." Kari said; she turned to Lee.

"This room is so beautiful…" Lee nodded, "com' on, let's get out of here before my mother tries to lock us in or something…" Kari giggled and followed him out of the room. As Kari glanced back, she noticed a gold nameplate on the door of the nursery.

Two days later, Zelda approached Kari.

"Kari, will you come here for a minute? I want to show you something." Zelda acquired, motioning for Kari to follow her.

Zelda led Kari to a room in the back of the castle. She took Kari inside and let her explore the room.

The room was filled with cradles and baby furniture of all type.

"All right Kari, pick one." Zelda said, Kari glanced nervously around the room, slowly she walked over to the closest cradle, it was painted pink and white, it had bows covered all around it, and was way too fluffy.

Kari wrinkled her nose and continued looking; all the cradles were painted in royal colors of blue, pink, white, or most important, purple.

Kari didn't like any of them.

"Um, Zelda, these cradles are nice and all-" she was interrupted by Link poking his head inside.

"Zelda? What are you up to now? Oh no, you got Kakari." He said, noticing Kari.

"Zelda! I told you, don't go forcing her to pick all this stuff yet! She will when she wants to."

"I know, but I couldn't resist, the idea of having a grandchild… it's so exciting!" Zelda said as she made her way through the door.

Link turned back to Kari.

"Someday, when you want to, I'll bring you back here and show you some other furniture, ones that I think you will like better."

Kari smiled, "thank you Link, for understanding, all this pressure of having a child. I don't know if I'm ready for it, we haven't even been married for four months. Soon after Lee's birthday we will have been married 4 months but…"

Link frowned, "but what?"

Kari sighed, "Well… what if I'm not a good mother? I can barely even take care of myself. As well as Lee, what if I'm to young or… or… just plain not good enough?"

"Nonsense, you'll be a great mother, you're kind and patient, how could you not be, you have to deal with my son… and his mother." Link said, grinning at her.

Kari grinned back, whenever she had doubts, Link was always the one to make her feel better. Not that Lee couldn't cheer her up, but he had been born royal, like Zelda, she was born a commoner, like Link was. Lee could never understand like Link could.

(Note she is NOT falling in love with Link or ANYTHING! Link just feels close to her and understands her the most because they were both born commoners. She and Link have a normal father/ daughter-in-law relationship.)

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Lee said; he was leaning on the balcony railing outside their room.

"Your mother kidnapped me and was showing me some stuff," Kari replied, joining him in leaning on the railing.

"What did she show you?" Lee asked; turning to face her, Kari looked away from Lee.

"She showed me baby cradles that she had designed and had built. But I didn't like any of them; then your father showed up and promised to show me some different cradles sometime." Kari said. Looking back at Lee.

"That's all?" Lee asked,

"Well, then I talked to your father for a while. After that I came here." Kari said, glancing out over the balcony.

"What did you talk about?" Lee asked,

"Oh, just the idea of me being a mother, which is pretty hard for me to see…" Kari muttered, sighing.

"How is that hard for you to see?" Lee asked, watching Kari's reaction. Kari's eye's clouded over.

"It's just… well… what if I'm not a good mother? I'm still eighteen; I never had anyone teach me how to raise a child. I just feel like if I have a child I'll mess up and not be a good mother…"

Lee gently ran his finger down Kari's cheek.

"Hey… don't forget, I'm still eighteen too. I don't know anything about being a father, or about raising a child. But I do know that instinct will kick in once we do have a child. So don't worry too much, and I admit, eighteen is a bit young, but being the future rulers of Hyrule makes up for it." Lee said; Kari smiled up at him.

"Thanks Lee, I feel much better." She said, leaning her head against Lee 's chest.

(Note I don't know why I'm writing this now but anyway, Kari is only a few inches shorter than Lee, her forehead comes up to about his eye level.)

"And just think! Tonight we get to stay in our new room!" Kari said happily,

"I can't believe it's finally finished, it's taken them four months to complete it." Lee said.

"It's not working! Your plan is failing!" the tall man said. The leader turned to the man.

"Patience, already the first seeds of doubt have been planted in her mind, and they weren't even my doing. 'What if I'm not a good mother, what of I'm too young' the man imitated in a fake high-pitched voice, he laughed.

"You see? She is already doubting, she is doubting herself and her ability to raise a child. Soon, soon I will get rid of her." the man laughed again, soon the other two joined in.

"Are you hungry Lee? Wanna go get some dinner?" Kari asked, Lee nodded,

"Yeah, I'm starved, let's go get some dinner." Lee agreed, he and Kari left the balcony and headed to the dining room.

Soon the maids brought them dinner, and Lee and Kari ate happily. Once they were finished, Zelda came into the room.

"Tonight is your first night in your new room isn't it? Go and get some rest," she said, Lee and Kari both smiled at her before heading down the hallway.

"Don't forget! I want a grandchild soon!" she called after them. Lee and Kari both leaned around the corner to glare at her. Zelda just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

One week later…

"What? You have to go?" Kari said,

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Kari, but a king in the neighboring country needs to talk to me and my father. Were gonna be gone for a few weeks." (No idea what country…)

"A few weeks!" Kari exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but I'll try and be back as soon as I can, in the mean time, just stay at the castle, stay safe, and I'll be back soon." Lee said; Kari tried not to cry as she hugged Lee.

"When do you two leave?" she asked,

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, from here we will travel until we get to the other country, then we'll talk with the king about whatever he needs, and then we'll be back. I promise." Lee said,

"Just do me one favor, please, come back safely." Kari said; a tear slid down her face.

"I'll come back, I promise." Lee said, kissing Kari's forehead.

Later that day…

"Kari? Can I show you something?" Link asked, Kari shot a curious glance at Lee and Zelda before following Link; he led her to the room where Zelda had shown Kari all the furniture.

Link led Kari inside, and then showed her a bookcase against one wall. Link gently pulled one of the books out, and the bookcase slid to the side.

Link looked happy at the shock and surprise on her face, he led her inside and showed her around.

Inside the room were some of the most beautiful cradles Kari had ever seen, some were painted the royal colors, but one caught her attention. It was green, (By now you probably all noticed, Kari really likes the color green.) The bars looked like vines, twisting around the sides and around the headboards. Gold strips went up the carved leaves, making it sparkle beautifully.

(It also perfectly matches the nursery room Zelda showed Lee and Kari.)

"This one is so beautiful." Kari said, running her hand up the vines,

Link came up next to Kari.

"Yeah, this one's my favorite, I had a feeling you would like it too."

Link watched Kari admire it.

"You can have it," he said, "in fact, I made it for you and Lee, when you do eventually have a baby, you can move it."

Kari smiled as she ran her hands over the vines,

"It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you so much."

Link nodded and led Kari out of the secret room.

"Oh, one more thing. _Please_ don't tell Zelda that I built the cradle or about my secret room or anything, she'll kill me if she learns you picked my cradle over one of hers."

Kari laughed, "Ok, I promise I won't tell her."

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too cheesy, I started writing this right after I started writing the first story, If it's a little cheesy, you can let me know and I'll redo it. Thanks for reading!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapters a little late, I haven't been working on this story too much lately and so I've been trying to make everything I've already typed stretch for a while until I get over my writer's block. Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so I've been bored. If you have any questions, contact me.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

The next morning…

The next morning, Kari helped Lee get ready to leave.

"Please come back soon, I'm really gonna miss you." Kari said as she sat on a chair nearby and rested her head on the table.

Lee noticed that Kari was acting strange,

"Kari, are you ok?" he asked, walking over to her, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder; Kari opened one eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't feel well." she said, burying her face deeper into her arm.

(Just so you know, she's resting her head on her arm, which is on the table.)

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Lee said, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, ok, so my stomach isn't feeling that great right now, there's not really anything you can do right now. So go ahead, I'll be fine. And besides, you mother's here. She'll take good care of me," Kari replied, not even looking up.

Lee still looked unconvinced, so Zelda stepped in.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll watch over her and send for you if anything happens. I promise she'll be fine." Lee still didn't look convinced; So Kari stood up and hugged him.

"I'll be fine." she whispered in his ear, Lee kissed Kari goodbye and finally swung up on Comet.

"I'll be fine!" Kari called after him as they exited the castle.

The moment Lee was out of sight, Kari grabbed her stomach in pain and dropped to her knees.

"Kari what's the matter!" Zelda asked in alarm, dropping next to Kari.

"It feels like… something's… burning me." she gasped, Zelda quickly called for a maid.

"Quickly! We must get her to her room, then we can help her!" Zelda and two maids helped Kari stand up, gently they led her to their room and helped her lie down on their bed.

"Something's wrong, this isn't your every day flu or cold." Zelda muttered as Kari fell asleep.

One of the maids brought Zelda a cool pack to put on Kari's stomach; gently she laid it on Kari's stomach. It seemed to help greatly.

After a while, Kari woke up.

"Kari! Are you feeling ok?" Zelda asked, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know." Kari replied weakly. Zelda nodded and a maid brought over a tray of food.

"Here, why don't you try eating something?" Zelda coaxed, picking up a bowl of soup. Kari took one look at the soup and rolled away.

"No, I'm not hungry right now." she said.

"You're sure?" Zelda asked, also unable to hide they worry in her voice.

_The truth is, I'm starving, but looking at food right now makes me feel sick_. Kari thought,

"Get me a piece of paper and something to write with, I'm going to ask Lee if her has any ideas on how to get her to eat." Zelda whispered to the maid, the maid nodded and left, leaving Zelda and Kari with the other maid. (this part's a little cheesy, so you can pretend it's not.)

"Kari? Why don't you let this maid examine you, she may be able to help." Zelda said, the maid next to her nodded.

"My father was a doctor, he taught me many things. Maybe I can help."

Kari nodded and stood up; she went to her closet and changed, though her outfit looked exactly the same.

"Um Kari? How is this any different?" Zelda asked.

"The other one was a full dress, this one is a shirt and skirt with shorts." Kari replied. She lied down on the bed and pulled her shirt up just enough to see her stomach.

The maid gently ran her fingers up Kari's stomach; she was quite startled when her stomach glowed slightly blue,

"I'll tell you one thing, this is not your everyday sickness," the maid said.

"In fact, I've never even seen anything like this, except for one thing…" the maid made eye contact with Zelda; they seemed to be talking without words.

Finally Zelda broke the contact and said, "Kari, you stay here and rest, I'll have some soup sent up later, you have to eat something."

Zelda and maid exited the room and Zelda talked to the maid quietly.

Zelda quickly left the hallway and went to her room. She took some paper and a quill.

_Dear Lee,_

_What ever you do, don't come home! I just want to ask you for some advice about Kari, since you've known her for longer._

_After you left, Kari wasn't feeling any better, I won't say too much, the only problem is, she won't eat anything. Do you have any ideas on getting her to eat?_

_If not, I'll take her to a doctor and see if he has any ideas._

_What ever you do, don't come home, Kari wouldn't want you to._

_Zelda_

Zelda sealed the letter and took it immediately to one of the guards.

"Take this letter to my son, prince Lee, please make sure he gets the letter as soon as possible. Prince Lee will want that letter desperately. So ride quickly."

The guard bowed and mounted his horse. "I shall ride as fast as possible your highness," the guard said before wheeling his horse around and galloping off.

Zelda sighed as she watched him go.

"I only hope Kari gets better before that letter reaches Lee." Zelda muttered to herself.

Two days later, Kari hadn't improved at all; she had now progressed to vomiting, stomach pains and the weird blue glow coming from her stomach.

"If I don't get a letter from Lee soon, were taking her to a doctor." Zelda said, pacing outside Kari's room. Inside, she could hear Kari groaning with pain.

"This is not your everyday flu or cold!" Zelda snapped, pacing.

A maid came running up the hallway. "Your highness! A guard has arrived. He has Prince Lee's letter!"

Zelda rushed to the main hall room, where the guard was waiting, he handed her the letter.

"The prince was very disturbed about your letter," the guard said before exiting the hallway.

Zelda rushed to her room and ripped the letter open.

_Mother,_

_Is she ok? How's she doing? When I got your letter, I considered coming home right away, but dad convinced me that if Kari wanted me to come home, you would have written it in your letter._

_As for a way of getting Kari to eat, try giving her something green, like an apple or a pear, either that or try soup, she loves soup. She even told me once that she really loves just plain bread, freshly cooked wheat bread._

_And please, tell her for me that if she doesn't eat, I'm coming home, whether she wants me to or not. Write me back soon and let me know how she's doing._

_Lee_

Zelda quickly folded the letter up and left her room, still carrying the letter, she headed to Kari's room, and on her way she met one of the maids.

"Bring a green apple, a pear and some soup and freshly baked wheat bread to Kari's room immediately." she said, the maid nodded and hurried away.

Zelda entered Kari's room to see Kari on the floor, vomiting, Zelda rushed over to her,

"Kari!? Are you ok?" she asked, helping Kari back onto the bed, Kari shook her head.

"No, I'm not really ok." she said,

_And Lee not being here makes it worse_. Zelda thought,

"You miss Lee, don't you?" Zelda said, Kari nodded, her eyes clouded over.

"Well, it's not helping or anything, him being gone." She said. There was a knock at the door, as Zelda went to answer it, she noticed a tear slid down Kari's cheek.

Zelda opened the door and a maid walked in, carrying a tray with some green apples, some pears, some soup and some freshly baked wheat bread.

Another tear slid down Kari's face as the food was placed in front of her,

"Lee told you what I like, didn't he?" she said, Zelda nodded and pulled the letter out of her pocket, she handed it to Kari.

(She has a hidden pocket in her dress for such things.)

"I wrote him and told him that you weren't getting any better, and I just got his reply a few minutes ago.

Kari opened the letter and read it.

When she finished reading it, she sat it next to her bed and picked up the apple, the smallest item on the tray.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're eating Kari, you really started to scare me. But either way, we're going to see a doctor."

Zelda stood up and left the room, leaving Kari alone for a while. But as she left, she saw Kari pick Lee's letter up and read it again.

Quickly she went to her room and pulled out more paper and a quill.

_Lee,_

_You'll be relieved to know that your idea worked, after Kari read your letter, she started eating, she hasn't eaten much I'm afraid, but she ate something, and that's an improvement, she hadn't eaten anything until your letter came._

_Try writing a letter to her, I thing that will help greatly, she's really missing you, and that's not helping at all._

_Tomorrow I'm going to take her to a doctor or to the nearest person that can help her._

_Oh, and in case you're wondering, Kari ate about two bites of everything you suggested, when she saw all the food, she said, "Lee told you what I like, didn't he?"_

_I think there's a doctor somewhere in Hyrule, hopefully he can help, and she's had some really strange symptoms. Vomiting, weird stomach pains, and weirdest of all, a faint blue glow inside her stomach. Weird Huh? Write back soon, it'll really help. _

_Zelda._

Zelda sealed her letter up and immediately took it to one of the guards.

"Take a fast horse and deliver this to Prince Lee, it's very important he gets this letter." she said. The guard nodded and mounted up on the fastest horse in the stable.

(Actually, it's the second fast; Comet's the fastest.)

Then next day, Zelda and Kari headed into Hyrule. Many people recognized Zelda, and some recognized Kari, most of them wondered where they were taking her.

"What! He's leaving?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but and urgent call has come from another town a few miles away. They requested his help immediately."

"But this is the princess of Hyrule! Can't he give her a quick inspection before he leaves?" Zelda asked,

"Please, we're desperate."

The nurse bit her lip.

"I can ask him. He might have time, hold on a sec," she said. She disappeared into the back room; Zelda could hear her speaking to someone. Then she appeared.

"He says he can make an exception because she's the princess of Hyrule." the nurse said, she led Zelda and Kari into one of the rooms in the back.

Soon the doctor came in, he was quite old, in his fifties maybe, and he was very kind.

Kari wasn't looking too good, and he could tell.

"Well, well, your highness, nice to see you in person, although." he said, looking closely at her face, her eyes were clouded and she looked miserable.

"-You aren't looking so good," he finished,

"She's been like this for a few days now, and she's had some really weird sicknesses. She's been vomiting; she's had weird stomach pains and the weirdest thing is that her stomach has had this faint blue glow inside it for several days now," Zelda said.

"A weird blue glow?" the doctor said, turning to Zelda. She nodded, and the doctor turned back to Kari.

"Why don't you let me see this weird glow your highness," the doctor said, Zelda nodded to Kari. Who lifted her shirt just enough to expose her stomach.

The doctor gently examined her stomach.

He could see a faint blue glow, it even moved around a bit.

"Strange." he muttered. "I've never seen anything like this before." Standing up he said.

"Did this start after the prince left? Or did it start before?"

Zelda thought for a minute.

"Actually, it started the day he left." Zelda said. The doctor nodded.

"Because medically wise, she's completely healthy. Except for the fact that she may have a virus,"

"But what about the weird blue light?" Zelda asked. The doctor shrugged.

"It's probably just a strange side effect. But I think the real problem lies up here." he said, gently touching his index finger to her forehead,

"I think the prince not being here is what's causing it. She's just missing him.

I suggest the prince come home soon. Now if you'll excuse me." the doctor said, leaving the room. A minute late, the nurse came in and led them out,

"Hope you feel better princess!" the nurse called after them.

"Well at least we know what the problem is now." Zelda said, placing her hand on Kari's shoulder.

"We just have to tell Lee to come home, and then hopefully you'll get better."

"I hope so." Kari said. Zelda hugged Kari, "don't worry, maybe we'll get a reply from him soon, then we can write him and tell him to come home."

"I just don't want him to have to come home from something so important just because I'm sick." Kari said, frowning.

"Kari." Zelda said, "to Lee, you are important, he would rather skip a meeting with a king than let you be alone sick any day,"

Kari smiled weakly, "thank you Zelda."

Two days later, Lee's reply came.

"Your highness! Prince Lee's reply has just arrived!" Zelda took the letter from the maid and quickly rushed to see Kari, who was doing slightly better, even though she still wasn't eating very much.

"Kari! Lee's reply came!" Zelda said, she sat next to Kari and opened the envelope. Inside were two letters, one for Kari and one for both of them.

_Zelda, Kari,_

_A weird blue glow huh? That's unusual; sure it's not just something you ate? Kidding, kidding, I hope Kari's feeling better, I'm glad she's eating something too._

_Dad and I have reached our destination; we arrived there yesterday morning. And the king's daughter seemed quite disappointed to hear I was already married._

_Dad told them very firmly that I was already married and not planning on divorcing anytime soon when the king hinted about his daughter marrying me._

_Dad says hi and tells Kari to get better soon, oh and he tells mom not to force her to eat too much soup._

_Kari, please relax and eat lots of food, so when I get back, then we can go riding together and go see our old home in Kakariko village. Like that idea?_

_How did the visit to the doctor go? Was everything all right? If not, I'm coming home. Believe me, I will come home! Write me back fast and tell me._

_Love you both, _

_Lee._

"See Kari? Lee would come home in a second for you, so get better quickly." Zelda said, she handed Kari the second letter and left the room, making sure to leave more of Kari's favorite foods.

Kari opened the letter Lee sent her and began to read,

_Kari,_

_Please, please eat some more, I know you haven't been feeling good, but I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again. Make sure you eat enough and relax, right now I feel so helpless, all I can do is give you advice, so please follow it and get better fast._

_After all, how's a king suppost to rule without his queen?_

_I know I've been gone for several days, but we'll only be here for a few more days, then we'll start home. So until I get there, RELAX!_

_Write me back and tell me about how the visit to the doctor went, I'm eager to hear how it went._

_Write back soon, and I know I've said it a million times, but please Kar, relax!_

_I'll be home soon._

_Love you, _

_Lee,_

Kari curled her knees up to her chin, reading the letter again, she decided to write back, setting the letter next to her, she pick a quill and piece if paper up and started writing.

_Lee,_

_All right already, I give in! I'll relax a little, but only because you want me too. I know you've been worried about me, but I'm doing a little better, but lately I've been feeling… oh, I don't know… different. I don't know what it is, but I've been feeling hungrier than usual. Weird huh? And that strange glow still hasn't stopped. Although it does go out at night, kind of like a light, which is even stranger._

_Right now, I want you to stop worrying about me and worry about your trip home. Don't get distracted worrying about me and then get hurt because of it. Please, for me. I don't want to lose you either. So promise me I won't lose you, I really miss you, come home soon._

_After all, every princess needs her prince. I love you; see you soon, _

_Kari_

Kari slipped her letter in an envelope and sealed it, and then she kissed it and took it to one of the guards to be delivered to Lee.

That night…

"_No please! NO!"_

_Kari watched as the cruel man raised his whip, bringing it down on Lee's back hard._

"_NO! Kari cried; she was chained to the wall in a dark dungeon, unable to help him._

"_Then give it to me! And your love will live." the cruel man said._

"_Don't do it Kari!" Lee said, "don't do it!"_

"_Fine then! If you won't give it to me, I'll kill him!" the man said, raising his whip once more._

"_NOOOOO!" Kari cried as the whip came down._

"NO!"

Kari sat up, breathing hard, she quickly got out of bed and sat on the window seat near her bed, breathing hard, she rested her head against the cool window.

Finally, unable to take it, she began to cry.

Behind her, Zelda peeked her head through the door, frowning sadly at Kari.

_Please Lee, you need to come home soon_, she thought, quietly closing the door behind her.

_I'll write him tomorrow and tell him Kari is having nightmares, maybe he'll be able to come home soon, _Zelda thought, slipping quietly down the hallway.

After a while Kari was able to stop crying, she leaned her cheek against the window.

_I hope you're safe Lee, wherever you are, please be safe…_

**just so you know, the first few chapters are mostly about Lee and Kari and there relationship, then the real action begins! See ya! Review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter's so late. but I've been focusing on typing this story for a while, so expect another chapter soon, maybe a week or 5 days or something like that. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed so far! I enjoy reading your reviews very much, they always make me feel better.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. chapter summery- Kari learns some life-changing news.**

**please review! **

**Anime Wildfire**

The next morning, Zelda quickly wrote a letter to Lee.

_Lee,_

_Hurry up and get home soon, Kari still isn't better, and I think she's getting worse, last night I heard her scream, I went to your room and heard her mutter._

' _No, please don't kill him…'_

_I think she's starting to have nightmares, after that she sat on the window seat and cried, when we went to the doctor, he said he thought one of the reasons she was sick was a virus, and the other reason was because you weren't here._

_He said that she was missing you, and it wasn't making her sick, but it certainly wasn't helping her get better, I know Kari wasn't probably going to tell you about her nightmares, but I thing you being gone is making them worse, she needs her knight in shining armor to protect her._

_I don't mean to scare you, I just want you to know that she's not getting better, I think I'll take her to a doctor again, I think the closest one right now is two twin witches, I know that doesn't sound too good, but there's no other doctor around here._

_Write back soon. _

_Zelda_

Zelda folded the letter up and had it immediately sent to Lee,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of her!" the tall man said,

"Yes! When the prince is gone and unable to help her!" the medium man said.

"We must get rid of her before she gets pregnant with the prince's child!" the tall man said, Adver wheeled around.

"Yes, I know we must get rid of her, and I will start doing so today. While the princess is having lunch, I will plant seeds of fear in her mind…"

(Adver is the leader; I gave him a name so that Kari can call him by his name instead of 'advisor')

Adver left his companions in their secret meeting place and quickly headed for the library, he had heard princess Kakari tell Zelda that she would be in there.

He opened the door; Kari was inside, sitting in her favorite chair.

"Would you like some lunch your highness?" He said; Kari looked up from the book she was reading.

"No thank you Adver, I'm not that hungry." she replied,

"Queen Zelda will insist that I bring you something to eat, are you sure you don't want anything?" Adver said,

Kari smiled, "no thank you, but if Zelda insists, you can just bring it in, maybe I'll eat something."

Adver nodded and carried in a tray of food a maid had brought, almost everything on the tray was green.

Soon his fellow adviser came in, as according to plan.

"Did you hear that the king and the prince were attacked on their way to the other kingdom? I hear luckily both the king and the prince escaped, but barely.

And I also heard that there was a plot to kill them on their way home." Adver said in loud tone, he glanced over his shoulder, yes; the princess was looking scared, sad and worried.

He quickly jerked his head towards the door, his friend nodded, and both men exited, as soon as they were gone, Kari broke down in tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lee's reply came for Kari.

_Kari,_

_I'm glad you're finally relaxing, keep it up! Now what's all this about you having nightmares? My mother wrote me and said she heard you having a nightmare. Are you ok? I'm coming home today, I left a day ahead of dad, after I got mom's letter._

_The blue glow goes out like a light huh? That's different._

_My mother also said in her letter that you aren't getting any better, you need to rest more, I'll be there soon, rest until I get there._

_I'll be home soon my princess, eat and rest well; and I'll be home soon._

_Love_

_Lee_

Kari put the letter by her bed with a smile, he was coming home, and she was going to see him soon. Kari plopped down on their bed, spread her arms out, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Zelda too, had received a letter from Lee.

_Mother,_

_I'm coming home, I can't believe I've been gone almost two weeks, I'm glad I got your letter, I'm leaving a day ahead of dad, after he read your letter he told me to go ahead of him and see Kari._

_I should be home in a few days, meanwhile, make sure Kari rests and eats until I get there. I'll be home soon. _

_Lee._

Zelda sighed, making sure Kari ate and slept and ate as a big job, even for a queen and dozens of maids.

"Kari, wake up, were going to the doctor, now." Zelda said, she had found Kari asleep on her bed, but she wanted to take Kari to the doctor before Lee returned.

Kari rolled over onto her back, and Zelda had to shake her in order to wake her up.

"Kari, come on, were going to see two witches before Lee gets home."

"Why?" Kari asked, propping herself on her elbows. "When Lee gets back, he can take me."

"Well, I just want to go before Lee gets back, I have a feeling that once he gets back, your not going to be allowed to leave the castle." Zelda said, she picked up Kari's emerald green traveling cloak from a chair and tossed it to her,

Kari picked it up and slipped it on, fastening the gold hook at her throat. Then she and Zelda left the castle, Zelda refused to let Kari ride or walk, so she called a carriage.

"You know, it wouldn't kill me to ride." Kari said inside the carriage, "Sorry Kari, I'm not letting you ride until Lee gets back." Zelda said. Kari crossed her arms and stared out the window.

Once they reached the twin witch's shop, Kari and Zelda hopped out of the carriage and Zelda led them inside,

One of the witches recognized Zelda.

"Ah, you're queen Zelda, you're the one who sent me the letter."

"What letter?" Kari asked, Zelda said nothing, and Kari narrowed her eyes at Zelda.

"Well, come here my dear, let me have a look at you," the witch said.

(Just so everyone knows, these are the witches from Majora's mask and Ocarina of time, the ones with the red and blue jewels on their foreheads.)

Zelda nodded at Kari, so Kari let the witch examine her stomach.

"Hmmm, you said there has been a blue light inside her?" the witch asked, Kari nodded and Zelda said, "yes."

"Kari, my dear, how have you been feeling these past weeks?" the witch asked Kari.

Kari thought for a moment. "Well, let's see… I've been tired a lot, the sight of food makes me sick, I've been vomiting and having strange stomach pains, and I've just been moping around."

"hmmmm, yes, well, I think I know why she's been sick these past two weeks." the witch said, she turned to Zelda.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Zelda replied, the witch and Zelda walked to the other side of the room. The witch said something to Zelda, who began to hop up and down in excitement.

"Are you sure?! Are you positive!?" she kept saying, the witch nodded and Zelda and the witch returned to Kari.

"So, what is it? What's wrong with me?"

Zelda, who was hopping up and down in excitement, couldn't say a word, so the witch decided to tell her.

"Kari, I have some happy news for you, don't faint, and don't freak out."

"What is it?" Kari asked, curiosity getting the best of her,

"Well, you're um…"

Finally, Zelda stopped bouncing, she took Kari's hands and said.

"Kari! You should be happy! You're pregnant!"

Kari's face turned pale. "What!?"

"You're pregnant! You're going to be a mother!" Zelda said excitedly, she jumped up and said excitedly.

"I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Kari, meanwhile, was staring into space, thinking one thing.

_How am I going to break this to Lee? _

**you know, I still don't have my internet back...**

**I might be getting the Wii soon! If we can find one before christmas, They're very popular. Anyway, read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry about taking so long with this chapter, but I've been kind of busy. I finally got my internet back! But it's been like what, a whole month.**

**I was just reading through everything I've typed and I realized how little I actually have, so I have to get working on it...**

**Read and review! **

**Anime Wildfire**

Zelda and Kari headed home, with Zelda singing the whole time and Kari staring into space the whole time.

"I can't believe you're having a baby! And just in time for Lee's birthday too! Telling him will be the best present ever for him!" Zelda said, smiling.

"No! You can't tell him!" Kari said suddenly, Zelda stopped singing,

"Kari, you have to tell him, he has a right to know." Zelda said,

"I-I can't tell him! I just can't! I still don't know what I'm going to do. I remember a few nights ago, when I sat very still, I could feel something moving around inside of me. It kind of scared me, but then I forgot about it…" she muttered, staring out the window,

"Can I at least tell Link then? I send him a letter, but I'll warn him not to tell Lee, ok?" Zelda asked,

Kari looked at Zelda; she could tell Zelda was excited about becoming a grandparent.

"All right, but please don't let him tell Lee, I don't know how I'm going to hide this from him…" Kari said, staring into space once more.

"Kari, you shouldn't hide this from him, I won't tell him if you don't want me to, but Kari, hiding this from him is like hiding the face that you're getting married or something, sooner or later, he's going to find out. We both know that." Zelda said softly, she put her hand on Kari's shoulder.

"All right Zelda, I promise I'll tell him, as soon as I figure out a way to break it to him gently…" Kari promised, biting her lip.

Zelda notice Kari still didn't look happy.

"Kari… what's the matter?" she asked.

"Zelda… what do I do? I don't know how to be a mother; I'm only eighteen! And Lee's only eighteen too! He doesn't know how to be a father, he told me so." Kari suddenly burst out.

Zelda put her hand on Kari's shoulder,

"Kari, don't worry, your instinct will kick in. Yours and Lee's will both kick in, trust me, mine did."

Kari bit her lip again, and remembered the conversation that had followed at the witches place.

"_That's why you've been sick all week," Zelda said,_

"_What about the strange blue light then?" Kari asked, glancing down at her stomach._

"_Oh that, that is just your baby moving around, you see for some reason, your child creates that light, turning it on and off when ever he or she is awake or asleep." the witch said,_

_Kari sat down in a chair, her hand on her forehead,_

'_My baby is moving around inside me.' she thought,_

"_How many months pregnant is she?" Zelda asked, sitting next to Kari._

"_She's almost a month pregnant." the witch replied._

End flashback.

"We are celebrating tonight Kari! Just you and me, the only female relatives, but just promise me this." Zelda said, pausing dramatically, Kari looked up at her,

"Promise me you'll let me say goodnight to my grandchild tonight!" Zelda finished; Kari nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Kari replied as the carriage pulled up at Hyrule castle.

-------------------------------------

That night…

Kari was in her bedroom, ready for a long night's sleep, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kari said, and the door opened and Zelda appeared,

"I just really wanted to say goodnight to my grandchild!" Zelda said, Kari nodded, smiling; Zelda leaned down until she could see the faint blue light,

"Goodnight my sweet little grandchild." Zelda cooed, suddenly, the blue light went out, and Zelda stood up.

"I think your baby's ready for bed." she announced, Kari giggled.

"I guess so."

Zelda soon left and Kari crawled in bed, exhausted from the long events of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Zelda roamed around the castle, searching for a certain daughter-in-law and grandchild. She found Kari in the library, soft music was playing, and Kari was leaning back in a chair, her head tilted back and her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, staring curiously at the phonograph.

Kari lifted her head up.

"I'm calming this kid down while I get some sleep, little sucker kept me up most of the night with that blue glowing." Kari said, leaning her head back against the chair.

(Note I heard that playing music from Mozart and other musicians makes babies smarter, and in Kari's case, calmer.)

Zelda tried not to laugh as she leaned down,

"Try not to keep mommy up any more." she whispered to the blue glow before quietly exiting the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Kari was still adjusting to the factor of being pregnant. She still vomited from time to time, but she was getting much better, and was excited that Lee would be home very soon.

Lee's birthday was only two days away, and the whole kingdom was preparing to celebrate the prince's nineteenth birthday. And Kari's birthday was only two weeks after Lee's. There was just one problem.

_How do I tell Lee that I'm carrying his unborn child_? Kari wondered; Zelda was beginning to find Kari in the library frequently.

"Still keeping you up at night?

"Yup, it's impossible to sleep with that blue light filling up the whole room. And on the rare occasion that he or she does stop the glowing, it usually in the daytime." Kari said bitterly, making Zelda laugh,

"Baby sleeps all day, when mother's awake, then stays up all night, and keeps mom up all night with it." Zelda said, sitting next to Kari.

"Exactly." Kari said, leaning her head back,

"I suggest going to bed early tonight." Zelda said, Kari lifted her head up and gave Zelda a sarcastic type of smile.

"Yea." she said, letting her head drop back again.

Zelda made Kari go to bed early that night, but not before she lectured her grandchild.

"Now you be good and let mommy sleep tonight, and you sleep too, that way you can be all rested up to meet daddy when he comes home. Ok?" Zelda cooed,

"Yea, right, I haven't sleep all through the night in three days." Kari muttered, heading down the hallway.

Zelda rolled her eyes and continued reading the books she had started, later that night, around midnight, Zelda heard a noise outside, she peeked out the window and almost leaped with joy, she rushed over to the door and opened it, hugging Lee as he came inside,

"Lee! You're back!" she cried, hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm back, where's Kari?" Lee asked, (the first thing he say is 'where's Kari?)

"She's in your room, be careful she might be sleeping, she hasn't slept through the night in three days." Zelda replied. Lee looked shocked.

"Why not?" he asked. Zelda shrugged,

"I don't know, ask her." Lee nodded and was about to go to their room when Kari emerged from the hallway, still wearing her Kokori tunic,

"Zelda, ya think you could be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here…"

"Kari." Lee said; Kari looked up.

"Lee!?"

Lee smiled and nodded; Kari smiled, then raced over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Lee! You're back!" she said, hugging him, Lee nodded, then he picked her up and swung her around, Kari laughed and kissed him, while Zelda sat nearby, smiling as she read her book.

Kari and Lee broke apart and Kari asked, "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Lee replied, Kari smiled, and the two of them headed down the hallway towards their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lee and Kari talked over breakfast.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Kari asked, not touching any of the bacon and eggs in front of her, instead she watched Lee as he filled his plate and began to tell her.

"Well, it took us a few days to get there, maybe about four days, at least. Then when we got there, it took us a few days to sort things out with the king, his daughter kept hanging around me, so I finally joined dad and the king, because she wasn't allowed in there. When we first met the king, he and his daughter seemed very interested in me, but dad set them straight, he told both of them that I was married and that I wasn't planning to get divorced at all.

After that both the king and his daughter asked me about you."

"What did you tell them?" Kari asked; her green eyes fixed on him.

"I told them you were beautiful, smart, loyal and patient, and I also told them about how we grew up together," Lee replied, smiling.

"You really said all that?" Kari said, her voice soft. Lee nodded,

"What else did you tell them?" Kari asked,

"Well, they insisted that I show them a picture of you, so I did." Lee said, he pulled some pictures out of his tunic and handed them to her,

One was a picture of just Kari, sitting in the garden, smiling, the other was a picture of Lee and Kari together,

"What did they say? When you showed them the pictures I mean." Kari said, gazing at the pictures.

"The king said, 'she's beautiful', then he said, 'I have a son too you know.'" Kari laughed,

"He really said that?"

(Note the king wanted to see a picture of Kari to see if Lee really was married, and not just trying to trick them.)

"Yep, his daughter didn't really like the pictures very much, but his son did, the king asked me to show his son the pictures, his son said you were beautiful." Lee said, looking down at his plate.

Kari studied him, narrowing her eyes at him,

"You're not jealous are you? Just because some prince said that I was pretty?" Kari said, trying to look him in the eyes,

"I'm not jealous, I'm worried, what if that king tried to have me killed so his son could marry you?" Lee said, not meeting Kari's eyes.

Kari put her arm on Lee's shoulder, "I don't think he would do that, kings don't just go and have people killed so they can marry their children off to their wives."

Lee sighed and looked up at Kari, who smiled and hugged him.

"Well, keep going, tell me what happened next." Kari said, pulling away.

"Well, after the whole picture ordeal, the king's daughter started following me, batting her eyelashes at me when ever she got the chance, so after the first day I started joining dad and the king, cause she wasn't allowed in there.

But after I got the letter about you having nightmares, I wanted to go home, I interrupted dad and the king and told dad about mom's letter, dad read the letter and told me to go home ahead of him.

Although the king and his daughter were slightly disappointed in seeing me go. But my princess needed me, so I left." Lee said, finishing his food.

"Sounds like the trip went well then." Kari said, watching him eat with out taking anything herself.

"Yeah, and the king wants us to come back soon." Lee said, "In fact, dad has to go back there soon, maybe this time you can go with us." Lee said,

Kari's eyes brightened, "yeah! That would be fun, I've never really been outside Hyrule!" she said excitedly.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Lee asked, pushing his plate aside, he had noticed that she hadn't eaten anything.

Kari went from smiling to frowning in two seconds.

She bit her lip and stared at her hands. Wondering what to say.

_What do I tell him?_ She wondered, Lee noticed her silence and grew worried.

"Kari? Is everything ok? Are you ok?" He asked, watching her, Kari took a deep breath and looked up.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I had an ok time, I was sick the whole time though. So I just kind of hung out around the castle, I went to the library a lot too."

"Why'd you hang out there?" Lee asked, his blue eyes still slightly worried,

"It's just quiet and peaceful there, most of the time I slept in there, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Kari said, avoiding Lee's eyes.

"What!? Why haven't you been getting any sleep? Are you still sick? Are you ok?" Lee asked, worry once again clouding his eyes,

Kari looked up at him, " yeah, I am still a little sick. Maybe that's why I haven't been getting any sleep…" Kari trailed, Lee still worried.

Finally Kari stood up,

"I'm going to the library, I'll be back in a while," she said before heading towards the hallway,

"Hey Kari! Why didn't you eat anything?" Lee called after her; Kari winced and turned around.

_Something is defiantly wrong_, Lee thought, he had seen Kari wince,

"Uh… I'm just not hungry, that's all." Kari lied, she quickly jogged down the hallway. Leaving Lee to stare suspiciously after her.

Kari quickly entered the library, closing the door behind her; she breathed a sigh of relief.

_That was close_, she thought, she didn't like lying to Lee. Carefully she glanced around the room to make sure no one was there.

Seeing that there was nobody there, she glanced down at her stomach.

"You're gonna get me in trouble with your father." she said, the blue glow quickly went out.

"Finally, you're going to sleep! Not I can sleep too!" Kari said, she turned the phonograph on and grabbed a pillow before jumping onto the couch; resting her head on the side, she was asleep instantly.

Lee headed straight for the library; knowing Kari would be there. And hopefully some answers.

Lee quietly opened the door to the library and glanced inside, looking around to make sure no one was inside before creeping in.

Kari was there all right, sleeping on the couch, Lee crept over and studied her; she was in a very deep sleep. Curled up with the pillow under on of her arms.

Lee smiled and gently ran his finger down her cheek; Kari moved and shifted slightly. Her actions caused the blue glow (otherwise known as Kari's baby) to turn on, Lee, puzzled, knelt down and studied it.

"That's odd," he said, he stood back up and gently shook Kari.

"Kari… wake up, Kari." he muttered, Kari stirred and opened her eyes.

"Lee? Aww, man, come on, I was in a deep sleep." she said, her eyes still heavy. Lee smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"Com' on, I'll take you to our room." he said, carrying Kari out of the library, she was asleep again before he had even closed the door, her head resting gently against his chest. Lee smiled and carried her to their room, where he laid her gently on the bed.

"Sleep well Kari," he muttered, she would need it, for the next day was the prince's 19th birthday. And she was going to need all the energy she had.

Kari slept through the rest of the day and most of the night, finally, at about four in the morning, she woke up, and Lee was already asleep.

"Wow, how long did I sleep?" she muttered, noticing the darkness. The blue light in her stomach blinked on and off a few times.

"Oh be quiet." she muttered playfully, glancing around, she saw Lee asleep in the bed, so she quietly crept over to the window seat and sat down, the sky was just beginning to turn pink, and Kari could see the garden below.

She glanced down at her glowing stomach, and suddenly all her worries came to her mind.

_How am I going to tell Lee? _She thought, biting her lip. She glanced over to where he was sleeping.

_He doesn't suspect at all_. She thought; _what am I going to do? How can I tell him? If he found out, everything would change, what if I was barely be able to leave the castle, or do anything, except wonder around the castle. And besides, he would feel guilty every time he had to leave. Oh what do I do?_

Kari stared out the window for a while, pondering her troublesome thoughts, after a while the sun started to come up, and Kari fell asleep, leaning against the window.

**I wasn't completly satisfied with this chapter, after I went back and read everything I've typed, I realized how much I've improved in my writing since I first started, the first story me and my cousin typed is... odd. But these stories are much better, so enjoy!**

**Read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry this took so long, I'm trying to catch up on everything, school, all my other stories. And on top of that, I keep thinking up new ideas for stories but I can't so them cause I'm already doing a bunch of stories! Ugh, anyway...**

**I did finally get my internet back, although it took like a month... Thanks to all my reviewers! You make me feel so good when I read your reviews**

**Anime Wildfire**

Lee woke up a few hours later. Sitting up, he noticed Kari was gone; he glanced up and noticed her sleeping on the window seat. He grinned,

"She must be tired, although I don't know how she could be tired after sleeping most of the day and night."

Lee got up and changed into his Kokiri tunic. Approaching Kari, he gently shook her shoulders.

"Kari, wake up." she didn't move, he tried shaking her again, Kari just rolled over and continued sleeping.

Lee rolled his eyes and decided to let her sleep.

He left the room and made his way to the main hallway, once there, Zelda was waiting for him, when she saw him. She raced over to him.

"Happy birthday Lee!" she said, hugging him, Lee grinned,

"Thanks mom," he said, Zelda let go of him and looked at him.

"My son… you're so grown up, 19 all ready, I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you," she said, hugging him again. Making Lee blush,

Just then, Kari stumbled into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"What I miss?" she said, yawning, Lee grinned at her. Kari's eye's popped open.

"Oh yeah! It's your birthday!" she said, smiling, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday!"

"So, what are you telling- I mean, giving Lee for his birthday?" Zelda asked Kari, Kari shot Zelda a look that said. 'watch it!'

"It's a secret, I'm not telling anyone _or him_, anything about it until I give it to him, ok?" Kari shot Zelda another glance. This time, Lee noticed it.

_Something is defiantly going on_. He thought,

"Don't forget Lee, today we're going to Hyrule to celebrate your birthday with the people, ok?" Zelda said,

Lee nodded, "I won't forget, I promise." he said, Kari grabbed his hand,

"Com' on! Let's go to the garden, I have something for you." she said, pulling on his arm. Lee willingly allowed himself to be dragged to the garden, where Kari made him sit by the pond.

"Ok, now close your eyes. Lee closed his eyes until Kari said it was ok.

"Ok, now open your eyes!" she said, Lee opened his eyes and Kari handed him a small heart shaped thing,

"Go on, open it." Kari said, smiling, Lee opened it and found two pictures of them in it.

"Wow, Kari this is awesome!" Lee said, "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it, remember the other day? I took those pictures and made that with them, but that's not all your gift, here I made this too." Kari said; she handed him a leather bound book.

Lee opened it and found pictures of Lee and Kari in it from when they were little.

"I made this too, now we can put all kinds of pictures in it." Kari said, Lee started flipping through the book, but only a few pages of pictures were in there.

"And now we have to whole book to fill up." Kari said, Lee smiled and closed thee book.

"Thanks Kari," he said, Kari smiled and the two of them headed back inside, where Zelda was waiting.

Lee shows Zelda the book and she proceeded to flip through it saying that the only thing missing was pictures of her grandchildren. Causing Lee and Kari to glare at her for a full five minutes.

All too soon it was time for the festival. Lee and Kari accompanied Zelda (and Link, after he arrived) to the festival in the middle of Hyrule; people had come from all over, Kakariko, Hyrule village, even Termina.

"A lot of people sure showed up." Kari whispered to Lee as she gazed out over the crowd, all the people cheering and clapping for the royal couple. Lee nodded back and grinned at her, he held his hand out, and Kari smiled and took it, not many people noticed it, except for the Prince Lee fan club, (which is all girls.)

They all frowned and glared at Kari, who shivered, Lee felt her shiver and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he whispered, concerned. Kari smiled and whispered.

"Those girls are just giving me weird looks, that's all, it just gave me the shivers."

Lee glanced down at the girls in the front; they were indeed giving her weird looks.

"Here, come stand on the other side of me." he whispered, he gently pulled her to his other side, blocking her from the other girl's stares.

Link stepped forward. Everyone went silent.

"What are we waiting for? We're here to celebrate prince Lee's birthday, let the party begin!" a cheer went up from the crowd as music began to play, Hylians moved away from the floor in front of the stage so others could dance.

Link turned to Lee; everyone went silent again.

"Lee, would you and Kari have the first dance?" Link said, gesturing to the dance floor. Lee and Kari looked at each other before Lee nodded.

"Sure, we'll start everyone off." Lee led Kari of the stage and onto the floor, (Kari is actually wearing a dress, she is wearing a green ankle length dress.)

At first a slower music played, but halfway through the dance, a faster music started. And everyone joined in dancing. Even Link and Zelda danced.

Lee and Kari danced a livelier dance. (Think the movie Ella enchanted, the wedding dance)

After a while Lee and Kari stopped dancing and took a break, they sat on their royal thrones and met some of their subjects.

Kari even met a little girl who asked if she could hug Kari, her mother quickly scolded her and told her not to say such nonsense, but Kari just smiled and pulled the little girl into a hug.

The little girl, whose name was Rose, smiled and almost started crying, then Kari pulled off a necklace she was wearing that said 'princess' in gold letters and gave it to the girl.

Everyone except Lee was shocked. He just smiled, and nodded.

After that the food was served, everyone ate until they couldn't eat anymore. After that the dancing resumed, and everyone began chanting for Lee and Kari to dance. So Lee and Kari stood up and did a very cute dance.

After that the party was over, and everyone went home, back at the castle Lee and Kari talked about the party for a while before heading to bed.

(In case you're wondering, Kari sleeps in green t-shirt type thing and green PJ pants, and Lee sleeps in blue PJ pants.)

"_NO! Please don't hurt him!" Kari screamed,_

"_Then give us the child!" the man screamed back, he had a whip in his hand, and was standing over a bound Lee._

_Kari looked down at the small baby she had in her arms; tears streaming down her face._

"_Don't do it Kari!" Lee cried, them man kicked him roughly in the side and he winced in pain. But he looked back up._

"_Kari! Get out of here! Go! Raise our child away from this place! And someday, I'll find both of you! Now go!" Kari looked up, tears streaming down her face._

"_Give me the child or I'll kill him!" the man shouted, he raised the whip…_

Kari sat bolt up in bed, breathing hard, next to her, Lee stirred but did not wake up.

Kari glanced down at her stomach, breathing hard as the blue glow lit up.

"It was just a dream, it's ok, go back to sleep." Kari muttered to the blue glow, half-hoping it would calm her own nerves.

Kari laid back down and curled up against Lee's back, closing her eyes, she tried desperately to go back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your birthday's in two weeks Kari." Lee said; he and Kari were sitting by the pond in the garden. It was the day after Lee's birthday, and Kari's birthday was only two weeks away.

"Yeah, and when I turn nineteen, we'll be the same age." Kari said, grinning. Lee nodded,

"Hey Lee, let's go riding, we haven't done that in a long time," Kari said suddenly, Lee jumped up.

"Ok, let's go." He offered his hand to Kari, she took it and pulled herself up, and then she pushed Lee down and took off running.

"Last one to the stable has to sleep on the floor tonight!" Kari shouted over her shoulder.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lee shouted after her, jumping to his feet, he raced after her.

"You lose! You have to sleep on the floor tonight!" Kari said a minute later; she was leaning against the stable wall.

Lee grinned and raced past her into the stable.

"Hey! I already won! You're such a sore loser!" Kari said as she raced after him.

When Kari entered the stable, no one was there.

"Lee? You in here?" Kari walked cautiously towards Comet's stall, glancing around. Suddenly, Lee jumped out from behind Comet.

Kari jumped and let out a small scream, Lee started laughing and leaned against the wall.

Kari smacked him playfully on the shoulder before swinging up on Comet, and then she rode him out of the stable.

Lee finally stopped laughing and mounted up on a pretty gold mare, the mare's name was Sunshine.

Lee flicked the reins and rode out after Kari and Comet; they were waiting for him right outside the stable.

When Kari caught sight of him, she grinned and galloped Comet through the village, Lee flicked the reins and galloped after her, all the villagers smiled as they raced through the village. Laughing as Kari stuck her tongue out at Lee as she raced over the drawbridge.

Lee shook his head and raced after her,

Kari continued riding onto Hyrule field, Lee followed, soon catching up to her as they headed towards Lake Hylia.

"Where are we going?" He asked Kari, Comet and Sunshine were riding side by side, Kari laughed,

"I don't really know, we're just riding!" Kari replied, she threw her head back and laughed, raising her arms out to the side. Lee grinned as he watched her, finally they approached the gate to Lake Hylia, and Kari stopped laughing and took hold of the reins as Comet and Sunshine leaped over the fence.

Kari and Lee pulled the horses to a stop right next to the water. The horses drank from the lake, glad for a rest and a cool drink.

Kari slid of Comet and laughed, "that was so much fun!" she said, Lee slid off Sunshine and grinned,

"Yeah, that was fun." he said, he glanced at the water, then at Kari.

She saw him glance and got suspicious, "don't even think about it," she said, raising one hand in warning. Lee just grinned and grabbed her hand, pushing her into the lake.

Kari sat up in the water, her hair soaking wet and plastered over her face. She pushed it aside and glared at Lee, who was laughing his head off.

Kari grinned before swinging her foot around, tripping Lee. He fell into the water with a splat!

Now it was Kari's turn to laugh. Lee sat up and used his foot to push Kari's arm, sending her splashing into the water. Lee laughed so hard he fell back in the water.

(Note the water is like a foot deep.)

Kari stood up and flipped her hair back, she glared at Lee, he sat up and stopped laughing, Kari grinned and jumped on him, after several minutes of wrestling, Kari managed to pin Lee on his back.

She stood up and raised one arm.

"And the victory goes to… me!" she said, Lee rolled his eyes and stood up. Kari was already heading to shore; Lee followed her over and flopped down on the grass next to her.

"I'm soaking wet." Lee muttered, fingering his wet tunic. Kari glanced at him.

"I can tell, considering you're the one who got me soaked," she said, grinning.

"Com' on, let's go back before someone reports us missing." Lee said, Kari nodded and stood up, she and Lee mounted Comet and Sunshine, and they had been grazing nearby.

Lee and Kari got ready to ride back to Hyrule castle, both dripping masses. Mae had been watching them from her perch; she didn't have to sniff the air to know that Kari was carrying a baby, or to know that Lee didn't know about it. Mae yawned, at least Kari would only have to deal with one. Mae jumped down from her perch when something caught her eye; she quietly snuck closer to get a better view of Kari's stomach.

Mae sniffed the air, and looked at Kari, there it was again. Mae smiled, Kari wasn't going to like that, and the baby was glowing more and brighter. _At least I can sleep,_ Mae thought.

Kari and Lee were saddling Comet and Sunshine up when Lee looked around, "Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

Mae looked up into another tree; Zelda and a few handmaidens were watching Lee and Kari with telescopes. They hadn't seen Mae underneath them. Mae snorted; it was just like Zelda to do something like that.

Kari shook her head and mounted Comet; Lee mounted Sunshine and pulled up next to Comet.

"Where do you want to go next? We could go back to the castle or we could go visit our old house in Kakariko village?" Lee said, watching Kari.

Kari thought for a minute,

"Let's go visit our old house, then let's go home, I'm starting to get tired." Kari said, yawing as if to prove her point.

"Ok, let's go to our old house." Lee said, although he was unable to hide the worry the flashed across his face. Kari didn't notice the look however.

She grinned, " com' on Lee, let's have a race, loser… well you already lost sleeping in the bed… you'll just lose to me!" Kari laughed and flicked the reins, and Comet took off, racing towards Kakariko,

"Hey!" Lee said before flicking Sunshine's reins and racing after Kari.

Mae watched Kari and Lee from underneath a tree, shaking her head as Lee tried to catch up with Kari.

_He's never going to catch her_… Mae thought, shaking her head. Her gaze returned to Kari and Lee and her thoughts returned to their child.

_Will theyi be able to handle the task of raising that child? Kari, I'm positive about, but Lee, I'm not sure how he will handle being a father, I think it's almost time to pay a visit another to the castle… _

Kari pulled Comet to a halt right in front of Kakariko, laughing as Lee pulled Sunshine to a halt two seconds later.

"You lose again, you've already lost the bed, what else are you gonna lose?" Kari said, she laughed and dismounted.

"Very funny Kari." Lee said as he dismounted, he held out his arm and Kari took it, the two headed towards their old house, being careful not to let anyone see them, or else they'd be swarmed.

Lee carefully pushed the door open, the room was dark, so he pulled the sheets off the windows, immediately light flooded back into the room.

"It looks… dusty." Kari said, glancing around the room, she carefully walked up the stairs, while Lee explored the kitchen.

Kari let out a slight scream and jumped back against the wall as one of the steps broke. Lee immediately raced over.

"Kari, you ok?" he asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs, concern filtering through his blue eyes.

"Yeah," Kari muttered, inching slowly down the steps, she jumped again as the step creaked, grabbing Lee's arm, Lee breathed a sigh of relief as the steps held. He glanced at his arms.

"Uh Kari, you think you could let go of my arm? It's turning purple." Kari glanced at Lee's arm and let go, shrugging her shoulders and smiling weakly.

"I think we should get out of here now." Lee said, watching the ceiling in case it caved in. Kari nodded.

"yeah, smart idea." she said, Lee and Kari headed for the door, but stopped as the ceiling shook, Lee grabbed Kari and pulled her aside as a piece of wood fell down. Kari and Lee glanced at each other and quickly exited the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

"So Lee, how's the floor?" Kari asked; she was lying in the middle of their bed, her arms behind her head and her body spread out.

"I'll let you know when I regain feeling in my arms." Lee muttered from his spot on the floor, Kari laughed and curled up in the middle of the bed, the blue light glowed again, and Kari whispered.

"Well little guy or girl, looks like it's just you and me…"

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short, I haven't typed any more for this story in ages... I've been kind of busy with Link's harships and another one shot thats coming out really soon. (he he)**

**My birthday is in three weeks! (I may be off a day or two) I can't wait! See you all next chapter!**

**Anine Wildfire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six is up! Sorry it takes so long, but I haven't typed anything for this story in _ages._ Also, would you all rather this be a trilogy, or just stay story and sequel. You'll have to let me know, if it was a trilogy, it would be the prince Lee trilogy, I think. I haven't decided completly on what the title would be.**

**Lee finally finds out about Kari's pregnancy! This was one of my favorite chapters! ****Enjoy! Please review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

two weeks passed by quickly in the castle, until finally it was the day before Kari's birthday,

(Just in case you're all wondering, Kari is about 1 ½ months pregnant, and Lee still doesn't know!)

Lee and Kari were sitting in the garden again, after all, that IS their favorite spot.

"Tomorrow's your 19 birthday Kar," Lee said, taking her hand in his. Kari smiled at her husband,

"Yes, tomorrow I'll be the same age as you." she said, she smiled again and leaned her head against Lee's shoulder.

Lee grinned softly at the woman he loved, he leaned his head against hers, glancing at the diamond and emerald ring on her finger.

Kari closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to Lee, her thoughts turning to her baby.

_Maybe tomorrow is the right time to tell Lee_, she thought, _then again, maybe not, oh goddesses, how do I tell him? How in the world am I gonna tell Lee that we're gonna be parents? I don't know how he'll take this; I'm still trying to fully take it in! Oh goddesses how do I tell him…_

Kari bit her lip and frowned, (even though her eyes are still closed.)

Lee felt her tense up slightly and frowned, "Kari, what's the matter?" he asked, pulling away and looking Kari in the eye.

Kari met his gaze and sighed, _no, now is defiantly not the right time_. She thought; she smiled at Lee,

"I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." she said, Lee narrowed his eyes; he still didn't look convinced. So Kari leaned up and kissed him.

"Trust me, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," she said,

"You're sure?" Lee said, his blue eyes dug into Kari's,

" Positive." Kari replied; she smiled. Lee grinned back.

_Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something from me?_ Lee thought as he and Kari enjoyed the sun setting over the castle.

That night, Zelda was sleeping in her bed when she had a strange dream… a dream that would affect the future of Hyrule.

_The one destined to wield the triforce of power will soon be born…_

_Born on the night where the moon shines full in the sky, soon to be covered by a dark light._

_But the howl of a silver wolf you shall hear, bringing back the moon needed so dear._

_Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian thrown, the child will possess great powers, even before birth. _

Zelda woke with a start, thinking about the prophecy she had just received.

_I just had a prophecy about the next holder of the triforce of power_! Zelda thought,

_The one destined to wield the triforce of power will soon be born…_

_Born on the night where the moon shines full in the sky, soon to be covered by a dark light._

_But the howl of a silver wolf you shall hear, bringing back the moon needed so dear._

_Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian thrown, the child will possess great powers, even before birth._

A prophecy… about a magical baby,

_Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian thrown. _Zelda's eyes widened, Kari and Lee's baby! Could it be possible that their child was the one destined to hold the triforce of power?

Zelda didn't know of any other royals that were expecting a baby…

Zelda sat up for a while, thinking, thinking about what would happen to Hyrule now…

The next morning…

Lee opened his eyes and sat up, glancing around, he noticed Kari still asleep next to him. Lee grinned and got out of bed. He glanced back at Kari to make sure she didn't wake up before picking up a small blue box on the vanity table next to their closet.

Lee opened the box and grinned at what was inside before closing the box with a snap.

Kari stirred and rolled over in her sleep. Lee breathed a sigh of relief and set the box back down on the dresser, he glanced at the sleeping Kari before disappearing inside their closet.

Lee emerged a little while later, dressed in his Kokiri tunic, Kari was still sleeping, so Lee picked up the box, slipped out and headed for the great hallway.

Zelda and Link were already there, and when Zelda saw Lee she jumped up.

"Is Kari awake yet? Is she coming?" Lee shook his head,

"No, she's not awake yet," he said, sitting down at the table. Zelda came and sat next to him.

"So… Lee, what did you get her?" she asked, Lee grinned, he pulled the box out of his tunic and handed it to Zelda. Zelda opened the box and gasped. She showed it to Link and he grinned, looking impressed.

(Ha ha! I'm so mean! Not letting you know what it is until she finds out!"

"I can't believe you got this for her Lee! It's perfect!" Zelda said; she handed him the box back. Lee, grinning, took the box and tucked it inside his tunic.

Zelda suddenly stopped smiling, "when Kari gets here, I have something to tell you." Zelda said, looking at her feet. Lee opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Kari entered.

"Hey guys, did you eat already? I'm starved…" Zelda opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lee.

"Happy birthday Kari!" he said, he picked her up and swung her around, Kari smiled and hugged him. Lee took her by the hands and started pulling towards the garden.

"Com' on, I've got something for you." he said; Zelda spoke up.

"Guys wait! I have something to-" she stopped when they disappeared from view.

"I guess I will tell them after Kari gets her present." she muttered.

Lee led Kari to the bench by the edge of the garden. He sat her down,

"Ok Kari, I've got something for you." he said, he reached inside his tunic and pulled the box out. Kari looked from the box to Lee.

Lee grinned and opened the box, making Kari gasp at what was inside,

A beautiful heart shaped silver locket was in the box, Kari took it out and ran her fingers over it, tiny vines were carved around a small, emerald heart. Kari looked at Lee.

"Thank you so much Lee, it's beautiful, I love it." she said,

"Open it," Lee said, nodding at the locket. Kari glanced at him before opening the locket.

Inside was a picture, a picture of Lee and Kari together; the other side was blank.

"What do I put in the other side?" Kari asked, looking up at Lee. Lee grinned, "what ever you want to put in there," he said, Kari smiled and closed the locket. She carefully hooked the locket around her neck. The locket fell just below her neck.

Kari smiled at Lee and kissed him, the she and Lee stood and started walking back to the castle. Holding hands and smiling.

Inside, Zelda was waiting for them, seeing the look on her face, Lee and Kari rushed over.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked her, Zelda smiled a little.

"Nothing really, it's just… last night I had a dream, a prophecy dream, and I need to tell it to you.

The one destined to wield the triforce of power will soon be born…

Born on the night where the moon shines full in the sky, soon to be covered by a dark light.

But the howl of a silver wolf you shall hear, bringing back the moon needed so dear.

Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian thrown, the child will possess great powers, even before birth." Zelda said, repeating the dream she had had that night.

For a moment everyone was silent, then Lee said.

"So… what does this have to do with me and Kari?" Zelda opened her mouth to reply to him but stopped suddenly at the sound of Kari's voice.

"Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian throne…" Kari said, her hand on her stomach and her eyes wide, she glanced at Lee, Zelda and Link before she turned and raced off towards the garden. Lee glanced back at his parents before racing after her.

"Poor Kari, She wanted to tell him at the right time, now she's being forced to tell him before she's ready." Zelda muttered, Link nodded and headed towards another door that led outside.

Kari raced through the garden, well aware that Lee was right behind her; she dodged past some trees and headed inside the maze in the middle of the castle gardens.

"Kari! Kari!" she could hear Lee calling her, worried that something had happened to her. Kari ran away from his voice, tears streaming down her face as she moved around inside the maze. Finally, she found the exit and raced out,

"Kari!" Kari wheeled around and saw Lee emerging from the maze. Kari stared at him for a minute before taking off, Lee immediately took after her.

"Kari! Kari wait!" Lee called, pain and confusion in his eyes. Kari continued running, only glancing over her shoulder once, Lee was startled to see tears running down her face.

Kari glanced away from Lee and suddenly ran straight into someone, Kari looked up and saw Link standing in front of her.

"Kari, don't be afraid to tell Lee, he has a right to know, and not telling him is killing you. So just get on with it and tell him." Link said, he pushed Kari into Lee's arms and left through the same door he had entered in.

Kari glanced up at Lee, dropping to her knees as she tried to push him away.

"Lee… let me go." she muttered, Lee dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kari…" he muttered, Kari started shaking, and Lee buried his face into Kari's hair and hugged her tighter. Kari buried her face into Lee's tunic and cried.

"Kari… what's going on? What have you and my parents been hiding from me? I don't understand…" Lee said, looking Kari in the eye, Kari glanced away.

" I don't know how to tell you, I'm still having trouble getting used to it myself…" Kari muttered, burying her face into Lee's tunic again.

"Kari, please tell me, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong…" Lee said; Kari smiled weakly in Lee's arms.

"Lee… I'm pregnant," she said, Lee's eyes opened wide, he pulled away from Kari and looked her in the eye,

"What?" he muttered, Kari smiled weakly again,

"I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents," she said, smiling nervously.

Lee sat still for a moment, processing what she had just told him in his mind.

_I'm going to be a father… Kari and I are gonna be parents! _He thought, he glanced down at Kari.

"Kari… this is great! We're gonna be parents!" he said, smiling down at Kari, unable to hide his excitement.

Kari smiled with him and leaned against him,

"Lee, I'm glad your happy." she said, she yawned and rested her head against Lee's chest, she was asleep before you could say 'goodnight'

Lee smiled softly at her; he gently picked her up and headed into the castle. Zelda and Link were there, waiting for them.

"Is she ok?" Zelda asked, stepping forward. Lee nodded. "Yeah, she's ok, she's just tired." Zelda nodded in reply, Lee walked past her and started heading for their bedroom.

"Lee, did she tell you?" Zelda asked; Lee turned to her.

"Yeah, she told me." he said, he smiled at his parents before continuing to their room.

**Also, about the prophecy, if anyone's confused, let me know. I'll explain it better if you need me to.**

**See you next chapter! I'm finally 16! Woohoo!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I just realized how long it's been since I updated this. I'm real sorry everyone, but I'****m having a bit of trouble with a writer's block and stuff. Also, I've decided to make this story into a trilogy. I've also given this story a new summery. Check out my profile for more details.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's your constant reviewing and reminders that keep me writing this story. Thank you so much!**

**Anime Wildfire**

Kari woke up a little while later, glancing around; she realized that she was in their bedroom.

"Lee?" she said, standing up, she glanced down at her stomach as it started to glow.

"As if you know where he is." Kari said, went onto the balcony and glanced down at the gardens below, looking for Lee.

"What are you looking for?" asked a voice; Kari wheeled around and saw Lee sitting on the outdoor couch, Kari walked over and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" Lee asked her, glancing at her as she sat next to him.

Kari smiled, "I'm doing fine, thanks." Kari said, she bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"How long have you known?" Lee asked her, Kari looked back up.

"Only a few weeks, I found out while you gone at that neighboring kingdom. Right after you left I got worse, I had weird stomach pains and, of course, that blue glowing. Those first few days you weren't there, I was really scared…" Kari said, not meeting Lee's eyes.

Lee tilted her head towards his with his hand.

"Kari, I'm sorry I left you alone, I won't leave you anymore, I promise." Lee said, Kari's eyes glowed, and she smiled at him.

Her stomach suddenly started glowing, making Kari laugh, Lee just looked confused.

"What is that weird glow?" he asked, Kari managed to stop giggling long enough to say.

"That's our baby, for some reason, our child glows." Kari said; she smiled at Lee.

"You mean that glow is our child?" Lee said, Kari nodded; she scooted closer to Lee and snuggled next to him. Resting her head against his shoulder.

" I can't believe we're gonna be parents." Lee said, glancing down at Kari. She nodded,

"I know what you mean, when I first found out I was pregnant, I couldn't believe it. Of course, your mother was really excited." Kari said,

Lee grinned, "not a big surprise, she's been trying to get us to have a baby for a while now." he said, making Kari laugh. She glanced back down at her stomach.

"I thought of a name." she said, Lee glanced at her. "Zachary if it's a boy, and Leia if it's a girl."

" I like the name Zachary." Lee said, Kari nodded, "I thought you would, oh, and by the way, what should we call our baby until it's born? It feels kind of weird calling our child 'it'." Kari said, she stood up and leaned against the balcony.

"Well… we don't know of it's a boy or girl… so… we could call it a name for both boys and girls?" Lee said, standing up to join her.

"I want a boy." Kari said, raising her arm into the air.

"I don't really care if it's a boy or girl, I mean… I do care, but I'll be happy either way." Lee said.

"Then let's give our baby a boy name." Kari said happily.

"How about Zach?" Lee suggested, Kari smiled; she glanced down at her stomach.

"Zach it is." she said, she wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Lee wrapped his arms around Kari and hugged her back.

(I wanted to name their baby, and I like the name Zach, what can is say?)

Suddenly, something shocked Lee; he jumped back in surprise,

"Did you feel that?" he asked Kari, Kari nodded, and then she glanced down at her stomach.

Baby Zach was glowing, giving Kari and idea; she hugged Lee while glancing down at her stomach.

Just as she suspected, a light blue spark zapped Lee, making him jumped back again,

Kari turned to Lee, trying not to laugh.

"It looks like Zach gets jealous of daddy." she said, her hands on her hips.

"So he has to zap me for it?" Lee said, rubbing his chest where Zach had zapped him.

" I guess so." Kari said, giggling. She leaned forward and examined the spot where Lee had gotten zapped.

"Let me help you with that." she said, she disappeared inside for a moment and returned with a medical kit.

"Take off your tunic so I can see where he got you." Kari said, sitting next to Lee. Lee nodded and pulled his tunic off.

Kari grabbed a blue potion from the kit and carefully poured it on his chest, watching as the burn disappeared.

Lee sighed, "thanks Kari." he said, Kari smiled at him.

"No problem." she said as she disappeared inside with the medical kit. Lee pulled his tunic on just as Kari returned.

"Feeling better?" Kari asked, sitting next to him, Lee nodded. '

"Yeah, thanks." he said, glancing down at his boots. Kari noticed the look on his face and bent down next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, gently stroking his cheek with her finger.

Lee glanced at her, "what's our kid got against me? All I did was hug you. How would that make him jealous?"

Kari looked away, a puzzled look on her face,

"I don't know what he has against you, maybe your mother would know? Let's go ask her." Kari said, she grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him into the castle.

Kari pulled Lee over to Zelda; she was sitting at the table with Link.

"Zelda? We have a question about Zach." she said, Zelda looked confused.

"Who's Zach?" she asked, Lee and Kari glanced at each other and blushed.

"Well, that's um… that's the baby." Lee said, blushing even harder, Zelda's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"You named the baby already! Oh this is wonderful! Do you think it's a boy or a girl!?" she said excitedly, Kari and Lee just stood there until Lee cleared his throat.

"Uh, mom, how about our question?" he asked, his arm on Kari's shoulder.

Zelda immediately stopped dancing.

"Oh, right, your question," she said; she sat down.

"So, what's your question?" Zelda asked, looking from Kari to Lee.

"Ok, a few minutes ago, Zach kind of… zapped Lee." Kari said, glancing up at Lee.

"What do you mean 'zapped'" Zelda asked, glancing back and forth between Kari and Lee.

"I mean, zapped, as in, he zapped him with a bolt of electricity." Kari said, glancing down at her stomach. Zelda looked surprised.

"But why would Zach zap his father? That doesn't make any sense…" Zelda said.

"That's why we came to ask you, neither one of us could come up with an answer." Lee said. Meanwhile, Link was sitting quietly in the back, and everyone jumped when he spoke in his calm voice.

"You say the baby only zapped Lee?" he asked, his hands folded in front of his face.

(Think, his elbows on the table, and his hands are folded in front of his mouth in that thinking position we all love.)

Link thought for a moment, "has Zach done this to you at all Kari? Has he done anything else?" Link asked. Kari shook her head.

"No, he hasn't done anything like this to me, only Lee." she said, Link stood up.

"Kari, I want to try something, I'm going to hug you and see how Zach reacts." He said, he crossed over to Kari and hugged her, with Zelda and Lee watching nearby.

And, just as Zach had done to Lee, he zapped Link, Link jumped away and smiled.

"Just as I suspected." he said as Kari scolded Zach. Zelda, Lee and Kari all looked at him.

"Suspected what?" Zelda asked, folding her arms. Link grinned.

"I think we have a very jealous baby here," he said, "Zach has zapped anyone who hugs or gets near Kari. And I think, it's because he's jealous that his mother is with so many people and is not spending time or paying all of her attention to him. That's why he zapped Lee when he tried to hug Kari, it's because he's jealous of all the attention his mother is giving his father." Link said, rubbing his chest where Zach had zapped him.

"Our baby zapped Lee because he's jealous of him? Does that mean he's possessive of me?" Kari asked,

"I'm not sure about that, but he seems to want all of your attention, and gets jealous whenever you give that attention to someone else." Link said, Zelda waved over a maid and asked her to fetch a bottle with some blue potion.

"So does that mean I can't hug anyone or even touch anyone until Zach is born?" Kari asked, a look of sadness on her face.

"No way Kari! I'll hug you even if Zach zaps me!" Lee said, Kari smiled at him, and then she turned to Link.

"Um, one other thing. How is Zach even able to zap people? That's not exactly a thing every baby does." Kari said,

Zelda took the bottle the maid handed her and turned to Kari, opening it as she said.

"Well Kari, you have to remember the prophecy, born to the heirs of the Hyrulian throne, the child will possess great power, even before birth. So it must be one of his powers," she said, pouring the blue potion on Link's burn.

Kari turned away, her chin resting on her shoulder, "I forgot about the prophecy," she muttered. Lee came and stood next to her comfortingly. Kari glanced up at him before wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him. Lee hugged her back and rested his head in hers.

"He's not shocking him. Zach's not shocking him!" Zelda said, smiling, then her face fell; she turned to Link.

"Why is Zach not shocking him?" she asked, Link pulled his tunic on and said.

"My guess is that the reason Lee is hugging Kari is to comfort her, and why does he need to comfort her? Because she's worried about Zach, He's not zapping his father because his mother's thinking about him."

"Can you believe how smart our grandchild is?" Zelda said, smiling.

"He gets that from his mother." Link said, looking down at Zelda, Zelda narrowed her eyes at him and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Zelda?" Zelda looked over to see Kari, "what's wrong Kari?" she asked, Kari shook her head,

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering, did the prophecy say what types of powers Zach has?"

"No, I'm sorry Kari, the prophecy said nothing about what types of powers he'd have, only that he would have powers." Zelda replied. Kari nodded.

"I see." she said, glancing back at Lee. Zelda suddenly perked up.

"You two do know that we have to announce this to the kingdom!" she said, smiling. Kari's face went pale.

"Why do we have to announce this?" she asked, Lee stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Kari, the whole kingdom has been waiting for an heir ever since you and Lee got married." Zelda said, her hands on her hips.

"Besides, only the four of us know, we have to announce it sometime." Zelda continued, crossing her arms,

Kari sighed, "fine, we'll announce it, but we'll announce it tomorrow, agreed?" She said, Lee, Zelda and Link nodded.

"Agreed." they said. Kari nodded and started walking away. Lee immediately followed her, while Link and Zelda watched from where they were sitting.

Meanwhile, unknown to the four royals, three men were sitting in the shadows, listening, they had just heard the whole conversation the prince and princess had just had with the king and queen.

"Adver! Your plan has failed! The princess is carrying the prince's heir!" the shorter man snapped.

"You said you would get her out of there before the prince got her pregnant!" the taller man said,

The third man, Adver, turned to face them.

"Relax, I will get rid of the princess, and when she goes, she'll take her heir with her. As for the prince, losing his wife and his child will cause him even more pain then if it was just the girl. It'll be so painful, that he'll surly give in to whatever we say out of grief."

The two other men smiled,

"We should test your theory for a day, let the prince think his wife is gone, then return her in a day." the tall man said.

"No, that won't work." Adver said; he started pacing.

"Separating her from the prince will be difficult now, the prince barely lets her leave his sight." the short man said.

Adver stopped pacing and grinned.

" No, it won't be difficult, the prince and the king are leaving to go back to that foreign country in a few days, and the prince will have to leave her and his child behind."

The short man grinned, but the tall man frowned.

"But what if he doesn't go?" he said, Adver grinned again.

"That's the beauty of it! The prince can't stay! He has to go on this trip, for the sake of the kingdom." Adver said,

"But what about the sake of his family?" the tall man said, Adver turned to him.

"The prince wouldn't risk taking her with him, he's too protective of her."

"But what if he's too protective to leave her?" the tall man said.

"Don't worry, I don't think the queen would allow him to take her anyway. She just got a grandchild, the future of this kingdom is inside the princess, and if the queen lets her go, the people certainly won't." Adver said.

He grinned and started laughing, soon the other two men joined him. The three sank back into the shadows, still laughing.

That night…

"_NO! Please don't hurt him!" Kari screamed,_

"_Then give us the child!" the man screamed back, he had a whip in his hand, and was standing over a bound Lee._

_Kari looked down at the small baby she had in her arms; tears streaming down her face._

"_Don't do it Kari!" Lee cried, them man kicked him roughly in the side and he winced in pain. But he looked back up._

"_Kari! Get out of here! Go! Raise our child away from this place! And someday, I'll find both of you! Now go!" Kari looked up, tears streaming down her face._

"_Give me the child or I'll kill him!" the man shouted, he raised the whip…_

Kari's eyes jerked open and she sat up, breathing hard. Quickly she slipped out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom.

She headed down the hallway until she got to her destination. Her old bedroom.

Quickly she went over and sat on the window seat, still breathing hard.

Trying not to cry, she glanced down at her stomach, where baby Zach was still glowing.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe Zach," she said before she glanced out the window.

Meanwhile, in Lee and Kari's bedroom, Lee was stirring. He sat up and looked around, glancing to his side; he saw that Kari was gone.

Quickly he got out of bed and left the room, as he started heading down the hallway, her heard noises coming from Kari's old bedroom, it sounded like murmuring. Lee opened the door and glanced in the room, Kari was there, her knees curled up to her chin.

Lee entered and went over and sat beside her. He was wearing a pair of flannel PJ pants; Kari was wearing a pair of flannel PJ pants and a t-shirt type thing.

Kari glanced up at him as he entered the room, and Lee was happy to see her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Kari, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked, watching her face.

Kari glanced out the window,

"I had another nightmare, we were both in it, and so was our baby. There was a man, and he threatened to kill you if I didn't give him our child. It was horrible… " Kari said, burying her face in her knees.

Lee sat down opposite of Kari.

"Kari… you don't need to worry anymore, I'm here, nothing's going to get you or our baby. I promise." He said, tilting her face up with his hand and gazing in her eyes.

Kari smiled at him; she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lee returned her embrace and held her tight. Thinking about the dream she had just told him.

"Oh yeah, Kari did I tell you that dad and I have to return to that country we went to a few weeks ago?" Lee said, Kari pulled away and looked at him.

"No," Kari said, "when are you going?" she asked,

"In a few days, and I want to ask you something." Lee said; he looked excited.

"What'd you want to ask me?" Kari said, curling into a sitting position, Lee copied her and said.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe… you'd want to go with me," Lee said, Kari smiled,

"Yes! I would love to go with you! When are we going?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"The day after tomorrow, mom and dad want to announce that you're pregnant tomorrow, then the day after that we'll leave. Ok?" Lee asked; Kari smiled at him.

"Ok!" she said, Lee grinned at her and stood up, he offered his hand to Kari.

Kari took hold of it and stood up. She was about to hug Lee, but then she remembered Zach, he'd zap Lee if she hugged him, so instead she took his hand and let him lead her back to their room to sleep.

The next day…

The people of Hyrule were all very excited, King Link had announced that he had some very happy news to announce about the kingdom.

Hundreds of citizens surrounded the stage in front of Hyrule castle, waiting for the king and the queen to appear with the prince and princess.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, Link and Zelda emerged, the crowd went wild. Link waved his hand for silence and glaced off stage just as Lee and Kari came on stage, the crowd went even wilder.

Lee took Kari's hand in his own and squeezed it, giving her look that said, 'this is it.' She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Link waved his arms for silence once again and the crowd grew quiet.

"Good people of Hyrule, we have some very exciting news. Hyrule is now expecting an heir to the throne!" Link said.

There was a dead silence, then suddenly the air was filled with the sound of hundreds of cheering people. People threw hats and gloves, or what ever they were holding into the air, people cried and hugged whoever they could reach.

On stage, Lee and Kari smiled at each other before embracing, Link and Zelda stood next to them and watched everyone else celebrate, they had already celebrated.

A few minutes later the people were still cheering, so the four royals decided to make their way back to the castle, they needed their rest, for the next day was the day Link, Kari and Lee left for the neighboring kingdom.

**I went back and read this right before I posted it, and to be honest, I wasn't really very satisfied with it. If anyone wants me to rewrite it, let me know.**

**please read and review! It may not seem like it, but reviews really do help me, they put me in a writing mood. And it only takes a few seconds as well, just write in a few words explaining how you felt about the chapter. That's all.**

**See you all later. **

**Anime Wildfire, (or if you prefer, you can call me A.K.S)**

**P.S. The next chapter to Link's hardships will be up soon as well, I'm almost done, and now that it' s the weekend I'll be working on it and a few of my other stories too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I've finally got the right chapter up. Thanks to one of my reviews for alerting me to the face that I had posted chater 7 twice. Sorry, I forgot your name, but you know who you are. Enjoy.**

**Anime Wildfire**

**------------------------------------**

The next morning Lee and Kari were up bright and early, all packed and ready to go.

Zelda gave each of them a hug, she also made sure to give Kari and extra hug.

"Be careful Kari. Don't take any risks." Zelda muttered as she hugged Kari a third time. Kari smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I won't take any at all." She said, she moved over to stand next to Link as Zelda hugged Lee on last time.

"Take care of here Lee, and write me if you have any questions." Zelda said, kissing Lee on the cheek.

Lee glanced at Kari, as his eyes softened, he looked back at his mother,

"Don't worry mom, I'll watch out for Kari." He said, Zelda smiled at him.

"That's my boy, oh, and she might still get a little sick, but don't worry, that's completely normal." Zelda said as they started heading out.

"Will do mom!" Lee replied, as three soldiers led six horses up.

"We brought the red stallion, just like you said your highness." One of the soldiers said, he handed Comet's reins to Lee, Lee led Comet over to Kari.

"Kari… please ride Comet, I'll feel better knowing you're riding Comet." Lee said as Kari prepared to mount Sunshine. Kari turned to face Lee.

"I'll be fine Lee, Sunshine is a really sweet horse, she never gets spooked by anything, and I'll be fine, really." She said, Lee crossed his arms, Comet's reins still in his hand.

"Kari, please, either ride Comet or ride with me," he said.

Kari sighed, "all right, Mr. worry wart, I'll ride Comet." She said, Lee breathed a sigh of relief and handed Comet's reins to Kari before mounting Sunshine.

"Watch you don't fall off." Lee said, Kari turned and looked at him.

"All right your highness, enough being Mr. Over protective, I'm pregnant, not accident prone, I'm perfectly capable of staying on a horse."

Lee blushed a little and turned Sunshine towards the main gate while Link mounted up on Epona. (Not the same Epona, this is Epona's daughter, she just has the same name.)

The three soldiers mounted up in the other three horses and followed the three royals towards the main gate.

That afternoon, around 6-7 O'clock.

"Hey Lee, when are we stopping for the night?"

Lee twisted around in his saddle, "I dunno Kari, probably really soon, it's starting to get late… Are you ok?"

Kari yawned and looked up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all."

Lee gently nudged Sunshine into a canter until he caught up with Link and the three soldiers, who were 3-4 horse lengths away.

"Dad, when are we stopping? Kari's starting to get tired." He said. Link turned to face him, "we're stopping soon. The sun's starting to go down."

Lee nodded and slowed Sunshine until Comet and Kari caught up.

"Hey. You ok?" Lee asked Kari once she caught up to them.

Kari nodded, "I'm fine, I'm just really tired…" she said, yawning.

"Try and stay awake for a little while longer, we're stopping soon." Lee said, Kari nodded.

"Hey Lee, tell me about the country we're going. What's it like?" Kari asked,

"Well, it's really beautiful, and all the people are really nice. The minute dad and I got there they surrounded us, asking us if we were hungry or thirsty and everything.

The castle is beautiful too, it's also huge! It's almost twice as big as Hyrule castle, but it's really empty.

I found rooms all over the castle that were completely empty. It was kind of weird, but really neat all the same." Lee said, Kari eyes were wide.

"This place sounds amazing! What's the land like? Are there any animals?" she asked, Lee grinned.

"Yeah, there are lots of animals, dogs and cats, horses and cows, sheep and pigs. And the land is beautiful, I found a spot in the castle that is perfect for watching the sun set.

Sometime this week I'll take you there." Lee said, grinning.

Kari smiled, "I can't wait." She said, turning her attention back to the road. The sun had set, and Link and the soldiers were stopping ahead of them.

Lee and Kari rode up behind them and stopped their horses. They slid off and offered to set up, the soldiers thanked Link and Lee, but refused to let Kari help.

"Your highness, no offence, but we cannot allow you to help, we would be ashamed to have a pregnant woman help when she should be relaxing. Please, leave it to us." One of the soldiers told Kari when she offered to help.

Kari blushed and sat down next to the fire they had built. Feeling lazy just sitting there watching them.

"Please let me help," she said, coming over to where the five men were working.

"I feel useless just sitting there watching the five of you work so hard." She said, Lee straightened up.

"Kari, even if we needed your help we wouldn't ask you, you should be resting, we have a long day ahead of us." He said, Link stood next to him.

"Lee's right Kari, before Lee was born, I tried getting Zelda to relax, but she wouldn't listen. And the result is this stubborn boy right here." He said,

Kari tried not to laugh as Lee shot Link an annoyed glare. One eyebrow raised.

Kari giggled and tried to keep a straight face. Lee turned away from Link and said,

"Kari, my father's advice aside, the men are right, you should be relaxing. Come on." He said, Kari let him pull her over to the log by the fire and sat down.

He tried to help her sit, but Kari smacked his hand away,

"Don't treat me like a baby, I can sit myself." She said stubbornly, plopping down next to Lee with her arms crossed. Link and the other soldiers started setting the rest of the camp up.

"Come on Kari, don't get upset. I just want what's best for you and the baby. You don't want to hurt Zach by not resting do you?" Lee asked,

Kari looked away. "No…" she muttered, Lee grinned.

"See? Now rest while I finish working." Lee said, standing up.

"hm, sometimes I think you should be the one sitting around pregnant all day and I should be the one working." Kari said, giggling.

Lee grinned and kissed her forehead before heading back over to help the men. Kari sighed and grabbed a blanket from one of the saddlebags.

The sun had disappeared, and it was dark and cold out.

Kari shivered and snuggled deeper into the blanket, just as a wave nausea shot over her, causing her to jump up and race over to the edge of the woods, where she vomited several times.

(Poor Kari, I really feel bad for her at this point.)

Kari straightened up and returned to the fire after the vomiting had stopped. She sat next to the log, curled up in her blanket, shivering.

Eventually Lee and the others finished working and returned to the fire.

Link and the men were ready to sleep, but Lee wanted to check on Kari. (duh!)

He found her curled up next to the log by the fire, and she didn't look to good.

"Kari?" Lee said, stepping into the light of the fire. Kari jumped and glanced up, seeing it was only him, she relaxed.

"Thank goodness it's you, I've been hearing all these weird noises, it was creeping me out." She said,

"Hey Kari, are you ok? You look kinda pale." Lee said, he was right, Kari's normally beautiful skin was fish belly pale, and her lips were a little blue. (He he, that was a fun line to type!)

Kari blushed, "I'm fine, I was just feeling sick a little while ago, that's all." She said, Lee kneeled next to her.

"You were feeling sick earlier? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, Kari shrugged, "well it wasn't that bad and you guys were working, I didn't want to bother you just because I threw up." She said.

"You were throwing up?! Kari, I'm so sorry! I should have been here!" Lee said, sitting next to her.

"It's ok, you wouldn't have been able to so anything anyway." Kari said, smiling at him.

"Why?" Lee asked, scooting closer to Kari.

"Because, it was linked to Zach, that's why." Kari said, "It was morning sickness, only…

At night, every pregnant woman goes through it. There was nothing you could do."

Lee watched Kari for a moment, "Kari, I'm sorry, it's my fault you have to go through this, if I hadn't gotten you pregnant…" he said, Kari rolled her eyes and turned his head so that he faced her.

"Don't say that Lee, if I hadn't gotten pregnant, we wouldn't have the chance of becoming parents. Don't feel sorry that I'm suffering, imagine what will become of that suffering." She said softly, Lee grinned at her.

"Thanks Kari." He said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"Here," Kari said, unraveling herself from the blanket. She pulled it off and wrapped it around herself and Lee.

Kari snuggled closer to Lee and rested her head against his chest. Finally allowing herself to relax for a while. He wrapped his arms around here and rested his head on hers.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"How many more days until we get to this place?" Kari asked,

"A day or two maybe, possibly a day or two longer than that." Lee said, glancing down at her.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, Kari yawned.

"I was just curious, that's all…" she muttered before falling asleep. Lee grinned and held her closer, listening to the deep breathing of her sleep.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" a voice said, Lee glanced up and saw Link come and stand next to him.

"Of course I'm worried, why wouldn't I be?" Lee said, glancing down at Kari. Link followed his gaze.

"What will you do when the baby's born?" Link asked, "you remember the prophecy your mother had right?" he said, Lee nodded.

"Yeah…"

_The one destined to wield the triforce of power will soon be born…_

_Born on the night where the moon shines full in the sky, soon to be covered by a dark light._

_But the howl of a silver wolf you shall hear, bringing back the moon needed so dear._

_Born to the heirs of the Hyrulian thrown, the child will possess great powers, even before birth. _

"Yeah, I remember." Lee said, Link nodded and sat on the log next to Lee and Kari.

"Do you know what powers the baby has yet?" Link asked, Lee shook his head.

"We don't know all of them, but we know some of them, so far we've learned he has the zapping ability and the glowing. But I have a feeling that he has a few more powers we just haven't seen yet." Lee said, he stared off into space.

"Are you worried about that prince and princess as the castle?" Link guessed, nodding towards the direction the castle was in. Lee nodded.

"Yeah, I am, how'd you know?" Lee asked, Link just shrugged.

"Just a lucky guess." He said, Lee glanced back in the direction of the castle.

"I'm worried about what those two might do. I remember that princess wouldn't stop flirting with me the whole time we were there, even after we told them I was married. And that prince kept wanting to see the picture of Kari, and when I showed him the picture, I could see something in his eyes. It wasn't love or lust, it was almost like… longing, like he was longing for Kari. I dunno, it just made me feel kind of…"

"Jealous?" Link said, Lee looked at him. "Yeah, that's exactly how I felt." He said, Link nodded knowingly.

"I know how you feel my son, when your mother and I were first engaged, there was a party to celebrate our engagement, and all these men kept flirting with your mother. It made me soo jealous, I almost had to leave the room! Just seeing those men flirt with her made me burn with jealousy, Zelda saw this and told me not to worry, the only reason she was talking to them was to please her father. So I tried not to get too jealous and slug anyone.

Then later your mother told me that she was proud of me for keeping my jealousy under control for one night so she could please her father, and seeing the happy look on her face made that control all worth it." Link said, Lee just stared at him.

"You? You actually got jealous?" he said, Link laughed. "Of course, all men get jealous. You see Lee, we men tend to be possessive of what we claim as 'ours'. And seeing your fiancée or your wife talk with another man stirs that jealousy up within us. So we have to learn to trust our wife or fiancée and remember that they love us and would never do anything to betray us or hurt us. Zelda tends to call that emotion 'jealousy,' but I prefer to call it 'protective'." Link said, Lee nodded.

"Thanks dad, I'll remember that, it might be helpful for when we meet the king and the prince and princess." Lee said, Link clapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." He said, he stood up and made his way to his tent for the night. Lee turned back to Kari.

_I would really hate to wake her up…_ Lee thought. Shaking his head, he gently shook Kari's arm.

"Kari… Kari my love, wake up." He said, Kari stirred and opened her eyes with yawn.

"Lee? Did I fall asleep?" she said groggily, Lee grinned and stood up, helping Kari to her feet and leading one sleepy princess back to their tent. The two changed into their nightclothes and crawled into bed. Both were asleep before you could say 'goddesses'.

The next morning, Link was the first one awake. He left his tent and made his way outside.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was just starting to come over the edge of the trees, and all the birds were singing beautifully, ready to greet the day.

Link could hear the soldiers starting to wake up, so he decided to see if that lazy son of his was awake yet as well. Link approached the young royals tent, and, without hesitation, entered it.

Lee and Kari were still sleeping, Kari was snuggled closely to Lee's back, and both were breathing deeply, obviously tired from the long ride the day before.

_I think I'll come back and wake him up later…_ Link thought as he slipped out of the tent, it was still early, and they had plenty of time to get going. He could spare the young royals another hour or two. And besides, Link knew Kari desperately needed her strength

right now if she going to make it to the castle. Link knew that much, and Lee was going to need his strength trying to keep up with her for the next 7 ½ months.

Link took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and headed over to the fire, where one of the soldiers was preparing breakfast. (Bacon and eggs.)

"Good morning your highness!" The man said, looking up from the pan over the fire. Link nodded and sat down on one of the logs.

"Good morning. Well, what do we have cooking this lovely morning?" Link asked, leaning over to see what the man was cooking.

"Bacon and eggs." The man said proudly, sitting up straight and as he pulled several plates out of a bag sitting next to him.

Soon the other men began to venture out of their tents, the delicious smell of the cooking food waking them up and drawing them out of their tents. Including Lee.

"And here I thought the two of you were going to sleep the day away!" Link said, grinning as his son sat down next to him, taking the plate of food he was offered by the young man cooking their food.

"Yeah well, we had a long day yesterday." Lee said, Link grinned at him and the two dug into their food.

Not too long after, Kari emerged sleepily from their tent and headed over to them, yawning.

"Good morning!" she said, sitting down next to Lee.

"Good morning!" the men replied, Lee grinned as she sat next to him and handed her a plate of food. Kari took it, but didn't eat much of it. She obviously wasn't very hungry. And unfortunately for her, Lee noticed.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked as the men left to start packing. Kari shook her head.

"No, not really." She said. She sighed and leaned her head against Lee's shoulder.

"Maybe you should ride with me today." Lee said, Kari glanced up at him.

"Why?"

"Well that way if you get tired on the way, you can sleep, and you won't have to worry about falling off or dropping the reins or anything." Lee said, Kari nodded.

"I like that plan." She said, smiling. Lee smiled back at her.

The two royals finished eating and handed their plates to one of the soldiers before going to pack their things. Once again, Kari tried to help and once again, Lee disagreed and made her relax while he and the rest of the men, (including Link) finished gathering everything up.

Soon they were on the road again, Kari and Lee were both riding Comet and they used Sunshine to hold some of their things. After a while, Kari grew tired, just as Lee predicted, and fell asleep on Comet in front of Lee, her head resting gently against his chest. Lee just grinned at her and watched that she didn't fall off.

The group stopped to make camp later that night. Stopping a little later than the night before due to Kari riding with Lee and sleeping half the time. By the time they stopped, the sun had gone down and it was very cold.

Kari had started shivering after the sun had gone, so when they stopped Lee wrapped her up in a cloak and built a fire for her to sit by until they were done setting everything up.

After they had set everything up, they all sat around the campfire for a while, talking and sharing stories. (This includes Link, Lee, Kari and the soldiers.)

Kari managed to stay up with them for a while before disappearing into the tent for the night, Lee soon followed her, a worried expression on his face.

Kari surprised them all the next morning by being the first one up, Link woke to see her sitting by a fire she had made. The soldiers were still sleeping, so no one else was awake.

At first Link was worried that she would get sick, so he brought her a blanket.

"Thank you Link, you're so kind." Kari said, accepting the blanket Link offered her and curling up in it.

"You're my daughter-in-law, of course I'm worried about you, and our little grandchild." He added, Kari grinned at him and glanced at her stomach.

"So how far along are you?" Link asked, sitting on the log opposite of hers.

"Almost two months." Kari said, she smiled.

"And only seven more months to go." She said, Link grinned

"You must be getting tired of being pregnant." He said, standing up and throwing two more logs on the fire.

Kari shook her head, "not really, I mean, I'm really just starting to get used to it. Sometimes I wonder when we'll find out about the rest of the baby's powers. Or when we'll learn what gender the baby is as well." She said, smiling gently at the flames at the thought of it.

Lee and Kari's tent door flapped open and Lee appeared. He smiled at his father and wife and moved over to join them, sitting next to Kari. She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said, grinning at Lee. He rolled his eyes.

"I seem to remember that a certain someone slept most of the ride here yesterday. Was that just my imagination or…" Lee said. Kari rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Why'd you get up so early?" Lee asked Kari as Link stood up to get breakfast started.

"Well I went to bed early last night so I would be fresh and ready to go today. I want to help you get ready to go." Kari said, Lee frowned slightly.

"Kari… we've been over this. I don't want you working until the baby's born." Lee said, wrapping his arm around Kari's shoulder.

"Oh come on Lee, just a little bit, maybe I can hold a horse still or pack up some of the tents or something. Please?" Kari begged, fluttering her eyes in the puppy dogface.

Lee bit his lip. "Tell you what, you can help me pack up one of the horses." He said, Kari's face lit up and she hugged him.

"Thank you Lee! How can I help?" she asked. "You can keep me company." Lee said, grinning. Kari rolled her eyes and glared at him. Lee started laughing.

"Only kidding Kari. You can help me by holding the horse still while I tie some of its packs on. It's quite difficult to tie the packs on while keeping the horse still." Lee said, standing up to help Link as he moved back to the fire carrying plates and silverware. One of the soldiers must have woken up, because behind Link one of the men was heading towards them, carrying a few bags of food.

"Ok, today for breakfast we have… bread, bacon, eggs, and jam." The soldier said, sitting next to the fire and removing all the food from the bag as he spoke. Link stood over the fire, laying the logs flat and setting the frying pan on top of it.

"You hungry Kari?" Link asked her, Kari nodded her head eagerly. Much to Lee's relief.

As soon as the food was ready Link passed out plates to the people who were awake. Lee, grinning said they should leave the other men to sleep and not go wake them up, but Link had more mercy than that, so he ended up going to wake them, leaving Lee, Kari and the soldier to enjoy breakfast alone.

"That was really good." Kari said, handing her plate back to soldier. Lee nodded and handed his plate to the soldier as well, then the two of them stood up and prepared to go, Lee threatening to tie Kari to a tree if she didn't relax and wait for them to go.

"Oh come on Lee, I'm not the type of girl that watches her husband work hard while she sits around doing nothing." Kari said, Lee stopped tying a pack to one of the horses.

"How about this, I'll let you help, if you relax the rest of the time we're here." Lee said, grinning. Kari glared at him, then sighed. "Oh all right." She said, Lee grinned and moved over to let her help him. The remainder of the time was Lee helping Kari help him. (confused yet?")

It was mid morning by the time they were ready to go, Kari decided to ride with Lee again. Being pregnant alone is hard, but traveling and being pregnant? Down-right miserable.

-0-

"Kari! Look, we're here!" Lee gently shook Kari's arm, she yawned and looked up. "Lee? Wass all the commotion about?" she asked, Lee grinned at her. "we're here, tonight we'll be sleeping in a nice, comfey bed." He said, Kari sighed and leaned back against his chest. "that sounds realllly nice." She said.

Lee grinned. "I'll bet that sounded nice…"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Personally, I don't like this chapter at all. But I'll let all of you be the judge of that.**

**Review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
